The Ophiuchus
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Aslan, in his all knowing ways, had put in place four magical guardians for Narnia. They live on the other side, from where the lines of the Kings started. Unknowingly, with her treachery, the White Witch has unleashed something even more frightening than she anticipated. Against herself. Beware of the Ophiuchus, milady, for it is he who strikes the fastest.
1. Part One: Ophiuchus Arrival

**An**: I know, I know, I've got so many stories to update. On the bright side, "Memories" should have a new chapter coming up and I have an idea on how to continue "Purity of the Shadows". Yet, another idea popped into my head so I'll post this part one out of three and hope for the best afterwards.

To tell you the truth, it did start out as a oneshot. It just kept on growing and growing.

**Disclaimer**: All properties of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to the original writer and filmmakers. Even if many of us wish it for a Christmas present.

**Summary**: Aslan, in his all knowing ways, had put in place four magical guardians for Narnia. They live on the other side, from where the lines of the Kings started. Unknowingly, with her treachery, the White Witch has unleashed something even more frightening than she anticipated. Against herself.

Beware of the Ophiuchus, milady, for it is he who strikes the fastest.

**Word-Count**: 6,428

**The Ophiuchus**

**Part One: Ophiuchus arrival**

Edmund's life changed on his eleventh birthday. He could remember it clearly since it was just a year before the war broke out. Since it wasn't a school day, Edmund had been allowed to sleep in a little more than usual. So when he did come down for breakfast, his mum had already left with Peter and his sisters to go shopping for his birthday lunch and dinner. Only his father had stayed at home especially for his third child. They had this connection between them that was much stronger than what Edmund and his mum had.

It was just past ten when the door rang to his change of life. A bit bewildered at to who would come on this fine day, relatives and friends were suppose to come much later for the birthday celebration, Mr. Pevensie went to get the door. In the frame of the doorway stood a peculiar man. He couldn't be older than in his late thirties, maybe mid-forties if one thought him to be older, with the most reddish-coper hair that the family man had ever seen. But that wasn't what made him so peculiar, it was what he was wearing: a sort of mauve suit with beige stripes that didn't even match his bright orange tie.

"Good morning Mr. Pevensie, despite the early hour, I was wondering if I can come in?" The visitor's voice was grave and strong, with just a dash of charisma that didn't rang any warning bells in Mr. Pevensie's mind.

"It depends on what on you want to discuss. We aren't buying nor are we selling anything. It would be a bit time wasting for you to come in if that was the case." He hadn't moved at all from the doorway yet to let the man come in.

"This would be a very different matter. It concerns your youngest son, Edmund Pevensie I believe? I am a representative of an elite private boarding school and your son has been selected to be able to attend it. If you would be so kind, I would like to explain to you the situation."

Now this was something you wouldn't hear every day. Since his wife and the rest of his family were out, Mr. Pevensie deemed it safe enough for this stranger to come in. He gestured so that the odd looking man could come in to his humble abode straight into the living room. "Should Edmund be present for this as well?" Mr. Pevensie inquired, for if his son was concerned for a different school, then he should be present.

"Yes please. This school is only for certain gifted children. An explanation must be given for the both of you before you can truly understand the situation. But first, where are my manners? My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster." The red-head extended a hand that was shooked by the parent. "I'll just wait hear for young Edmund and you before I begin my explanation then?"

"If you don't mind. Would you like some tea or some coffee?" So far, the man in front of him did not strike him as someone crazy, nor as a threat. It would be rude for the man to remiss in his manners.

"If you would be so kind for a cup of tea." Professor Dumbledore pleasantly asked.

"Of course." Mr. Pevensie went back to the kitchen where his son was still there. "Edmund, can you please come into the living room. There is a professor there saying that you have been accepted in a boarding school. He would like to explain the situation with you present."

"Sure dad. I'll be there in an instant." Indeed, that was what happened. As soon as the kettle whistled its tune, Edmund had already finished eating and had even helped his dad prepared a tray with a tea pot and cups.

They both entered the room where the strangely clothed professor was sitting calmly in one of the chairs. From somewhere, he had produced a couple of leaflets, that were laying innocently on the table, and had a letter in his hand. Edmund and his dad sat down on the sofa, just as soon as Mr. Pevensie had served the Professor a cup of tea.

"So, what is this about Professor Dumbledore?"

"Do you believe in magic?" The man started off.

"I'm sorry, in what?" Mr. Pevensie asked.

"Magic, Mr. Pevensie." He took out a long piece of wood from practically thin air. "Let me show you." He waived his wand towards a cushion. Said cushion began to levitate into thin air, much to the surprise of the father and son. "Magic, as you can see, is very much real. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry is from where I come from."

Mr. Pevensie was a rational man who prefer to see proof rather than hear it. He calmly listened and looked closely at the cushion to see if there were any strings or trickery. It was levitating like that in the middle of his living room. "I see. But what does that have to do with Edmund?"

"Your son, Edmund, is a wizard, Mr. Pevensie. A Muggleborn to be more precise, which means in Wizarding terms, someone who is born from Muggle, a non-magical person, family. It is my job, as Deputy Headmaster, to come to young Muggleborn homes to explain the situation. With me so far?"

The two males nodded. "Very good. Here young Mr. Pevensie, your Hogwarts' letter." The letter in his hand was given to the young birthday boy.

The letter was of creamy color with green ink that stated the exact location where Edmund was sitting, which was in the living room. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Opening the envelope, Edmund took out some parchments that were the letters in that same creamy color with words in green ink.

He took out the first one and read it out loud for his father to hear.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPET**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Pevensie,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmaster**

Questions came to mind for both boy and man. Questions that the Professor willingly answered as they passed the morning. Albus Dumbledore left just before one, half an hour before the rest of the Pevensie returned home.

Mr. Pevensie knew that he was a much more rational man than his wife. She came from an older catholic family and he didn't know what she would think about this turn of events. That was why he reached an important decision concerning his son.

After a lengthy discussion with himself, Mr. Pevensie told his son to hide his extraordinary abilities from both his mother and his siblings. His mother due to her religious background. Peter and Susan were much more closer with there mother then their father, so they may let it slip. And Lucy, sweet innocent Lucy, was much to young to understand the importance of secrets.

The official version was that Edmund had been accepted on a scholarship program for a boarding school in Scotland. It would be their little secret between the two of them.

Another piece of good news was that the family had been looking for a different school for Edmund. They had withdrew their youngest from the previous school due to to much bullying for the past two years. The administration had done nothing concerning the situation, hence the more drastic actions. Luckily that they had done so, for Edmund had started to grow more distant and broodier in front of all his miseries.

Peter was the one who stumbled upon the situation half a year ago. He was the one who tried his best and warned the adults. But it was slightly to late for Edmund had grew weary of his older brother who hadn't come to protect him when he needed it.

But that was another story for another time.

— OotW —

Three years had passed and fourteen years old Edmund found himself on a train with the rest of his siblings. The war was raging more terribly than ever, forcing nearly all the underage children from London to evacuate to the countryside.

On top of that, Edmund had lost his only true confidant: his father. He didn't even dare try to write a letter, for fear of breaking the law. This made him turn even more sullen than when he was eleven, refusing Peter's authority on the basis that he wasn't their father and tormenting Lucy for she still held that innocence that would never regain.

They didn't carry much, only two suitcases and a bag for each. Of course, Edmund had his wand, hidden and shrunk on his forearm thanks to his holster, a gift from his mentor. The wand was of twelve inch in length, semi-rigid and had a dragon heartstring as its core. But that wasn't all that made his wand interesting. It was made of Cedar with Pine sap giving the light reddish-orangish brown look a slight silvery aspect.

Also, hidden beneath his shirt, was a medallion that his mentor had gifted him as a belated birthday present during his first year. The medallion was of small oval shape made of silver with the symbol of his house in jade. His mentor told him that it would give the wearer some for of protection and would enable Edmund to call on his fellow Witches and Wizards, that followed the Creed, for help, if need be. It was an enormous gift that Edmund did not know how to repay.

From time to time, the medallion would grew slightly hot to remind Edmund that he was never alone. It brought him great comfort during many frightening nights.

After what seemed like hours to Edmund, the train stopped on a miserably looking platform. The siblings stepped off , shivering as they waited in the cold country air for the person that was suppose to come pick them up. A certain Mrs. Macready whom, when they finally met her, was the perfect incarnation of a cranky old spinster that nobody wanted to get on her bad side. At their very first meeting, she had crankily ordered them to, in more lay-man terms with less words and flourish, to be extremely discreet and not have any fun that would encourage noises.

The children's' moods dipped even further than before. Lucy, normally a bundle of sunshine, had darkened to match the grey-black clouds in the sky above them. Susan and Peter grew even graver and serious than ever before, for they were to be the 'adults' of the quartet. Edmund, on the other hand, turned even more icier and haughtier, a mask that his mentor had taught him to belong to the Wizarding World.

But they suck up all their resentment and took note of their good fortune. They were going to live in a mansion, not some ratty drafty old barn or farmhouse, they were safe in the countryside, far away from the dropping bombs, and they were together, many siblings did not have such a luxury as they did.

The first week passed by with sunlight and warmth, just like summer aught to be. The siblings passed the time outside, far away from the dragon-lady Macready sphere of influence. There were vast fields, bordered on some sides with woods, which allowed Edmund enough space to be as taciturn as he wanted it to be from his siblings. Which wasn't very much since his little sister, Lucy, tried to drag him into their games. He complied under duress from Peter and Susan, at least that was his excuse. The truth was, he did not know how to truly reconnect with his siblings anymore.

Then, the first half of the second week passed by similarly, but on Thursday morning, their luck changed. Dark grey clouds filled the sky, bearers of the English rain that could go on for days. The mood matched the weather as the Pevensie tried to entertain themselves to the best of their abilities.

Then, Lucy proposed to play a game of hide-and-go-seek. After much grumbling, all of the siblings agreed to play. Edmund had beaten Lucy for a hiding spot behind some curtains. The youngest of the Pevensie pouted for just a brief moment, before Peter's counting voice urged her to find another hiding spot.

Edmund waited patiently for Peter to finish counting. However, once Peter reached the number "ninety-six", Lucy burst out from some spare room or another, shouting that she was back from who knows where. Edmund didn't understand to much of what was happening from all the nonsensical noises she was making. Peter and Susan additional input wasn't helping in any way.

Lucy was known for her vivid imagination, so Edmund used this opportunity to tease her once more. His statement was actually true for he did once find a football field, but when he was looking for the toilets. Hogwarts was the perfect place to say semi-truths in the form of teasing.

His heart pained slightly when his sister weeped a bit, but grew back to stone when his brother scolded him. He desperately wish he could send an owl to his mentor. He would receive in exchange words of comfort and advice that he so desperately needed in these dark times.

But he couldn't send an owl. It was much to dangerous. The two-way journals took to much time since Edmund couldn't look at it to often. But that was what he would have to do as he waited.

That night, as to much liquid in his system made him leave his bed, Edmund saw Lucy leave the girls' room. The candle flickered the shadows. Shadows that he had learned how to navigate when he had gone to school. It was merely child's play to follow his younger sister. For his initiation, Edmund had to track down and follow, for more than two hours, his mentor. All of this, without being caught.

Edmund saw his sister enter the wardrobe, the one she said she had hidden for more than a couple of hours. Feeling mischievousness, Edmund followed her inside, wanting to play a practical joke. He entered silently in the wardrobe. Then, he closed the door while whispering "I hope that your aren't afraid of the dark, Lucy."

No response. Frowning slightly, Edmund ventured deeper into the wardrobe. "Lucy?" He called out softly. "Lucy, where are you?" Concern replaced his amusement. Where in the nine circles of Hell was Lucy?

The wardrobe was deeper than he thought it was. An endless forest of fur coats hid his view of the back. Forest would be the most appropriate term. As if by magic, the fur coats turned into pine trees delicately covered in snow. The back of the wardrobe was a country filled with snow.

Shivering, Edmund called out again. "Lucy? You can come out now. I believe you so stop hiding. Lucy? LUCY?" His body was racked with shivers. He continued to trudge forward amidst deep snow, his bathrobe barely covering him from the cool breeze and freezing white ice.

In the distance, bells clanged. Edmund could deduce from where they came from. All of the sudden, from out of nowhere in the misty white, a sled appeared. Edmund barely had the time to dodge in a soft path of fresh snow before it barreled past him, amidst a "YAH!" from its driver.

The sled stopped as a dwarf jumped out, his whip high above him. Edmund tried crawling away from him, but it was no use. The dwarf continued to advance towards him, murder gleaming in his eyes. Using his whip, he brought Edmund towards him. A small cry of terror emitted from the younger teen. A dagger at his belt went into his hand, its target was the pale white throat.

The dwarf stopped from some unseen signal.

"What is it, Ginarrbrik?" The cold, crystalline voice from the other occupant of the sled rang out.

Edmund, thinking that the occupant could save him, cried out. "He won't let go!"

The dagger dug deeper into Edmund's neck. "Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?" The dwarf hissed out angrily into his ears, loud enough for everyone to hear.

His mentor would hit him on the head for the disrespect. Rule number thirteen out of twenty, even if you dislike the person in front of you, treat them with the utmost respect that is due to their rank. "I didn't know?" That could seem like a possible excuse.

He saw his end come near as the maniacal gleam grew even brighter in Ginarrbrik's eyes. "Well, you shall know her better afterwards." The dagger sailed high into the sky, ready to descend on its deadly course.

Barely before it could fulfill its purpose, that same voice rang out once more. "Wait!" The dagger halted, still high in the sky. "What is your name Son of Adam?"

"Edmund, your majesty." The last two words were an afterthought, but at least he hadn't forgotten them.

The other occupant gestured a thin, pale hand for him to approach. Something he was forced to do with great reinforcements from Ginarrbrik's menace of a whipping. The Queen, for even her regal bearing could only make her as such, took one look at him before something passed through her eyes. "Come near me, you must be cold, Edmund." Something foggy crept into his mind. His mind screamed something to him, but he didn't know what it was. The medallion, still buried beneath his clothes, began to grow hot, yet Edmund couldn't understand why. Foggy and clear, foggy and clear, the two state of minds alternated before settling to foggy.

"Thank you, your majesty." Edmund was spellbound to the Queen in front of him.

"Tell me Edmund, are you thirsty?" The voice was even more bewitching than before.

"Yes, your majesty." Despite the white fur that the Queen generously shared with him, shivers still racked his body.

From somewhere in her clothing, the White Queen, for her clothing was pure white hence the title, took out a bottle filled with vile green liquid. She shed barely a drop of it on the snow. From it appeared a cup filled with something smoking warm. The dwarf lifted it up to his queen who then presented it to Edmund. He thanked her, still a bit stuttering from her icy aura.

_Hide your knowledge. Pretend to be awed._ A voice rang out in Edmund's head. The medallion grew even hotter on his skin, shocking him just enough for him to regain … something. "How did you do that?" He already knew the answer, _magic_. Despite that, the awe in his voice was quite present, just like the first time he saw something magical at Hogwarts.

The White Queen laughed, not warmly as one would think, but cold as the Northern Wind. "I can make anything you like." She stated with utter conviction.

The medallion didn't burn as it kept a constant source of warmth on his skin. _Pretend you are a weak minded fool._ The voice continued, it sounded a bit like his mentor. The person who took care of him for two years at school, in spite of the family's fierce reputation and stance against Edmund's background.

"Can you make me taller?" It was the question he could think of amidst his foggy mind.

The Queen laughed at the question. Edmund could see that she thought him to be a shallow person. "Anything you want to eat."

That perked Edmund up. "Turkish Delight." As an after thought, he added. "Your majesty."

Another poison green drop fell to the snowy ground. A silver box appeared in its stead. When Edmund received it, he abandoned all manners as he opened the silver box and took out one of the delicious morsels to cram it in his mouth. There were thirty pieces of rose colored pieces covered with powdered sugar in the box. He crammed fifteen pieces quickly and thoroughly. In between the pieces, he answered the Queen's questions about his family.

"You know, I don't have any children of my own. You seem like a good boy. Would you agree to become a Prince of Narnia by my side?"

Edmund could only nod in wonder. The word "Narnia" rang a bell in his mind, but where and why?

"Although there is one little problem that must be rectified. Do you agree that a king needs servants?" Edmund agreed vocally. "Then what better servants than your own siblings? Bring them to Narnia so that I can meet them. In exchange, you'll be a prince among princes and you'll have rooms full of Turkish Delights."

_Careful. Danger. Proceed with caution._ The medallion burned coldly on his skin. Edmund agreed, feeling sick from all those sugary pieces, or at least he hoped it was that. Acquiescing, Edmund only wanted to leave.

The White Queen than bade him away with the final promise to bring his family. Her sled dashed away, back into the mist. Barely a few minutes after, Lucy popped out from somewhere. Edmund barely registered what she was saying, following her in some sort of daze.

It was only Peter asked him if what Lucy said was true — he didn't know how they got back —, that Edmund registered where he truly was. The question processed in automatic mode, he resulted back to his defensive mode, with snark and ridicule. "I-I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." As soon as the words escaped his lips, he regretted it what away. The fog in his mind grew stronger in his mind. Why was he alienating his siblings?

The medallion grew hotter against his skin. The fog cleared slightly for one idea to appear clearly. _Alienate kin for protection._ Something was wrong with him. If anyone could help us, then it was his mentor.

— OotW —

The ride on the train and the trip on the lake amazed Edmund. Everything was so new, so … magical. Everything was so overwhelming. He knew that he was at a disadvantage, what with him being an outsider to this new world.

A distinct disadvantage that he clearly felt when he entered, by accident, a carriage full of older snobbish students. They mocked him on his curiosity, jeering on his ignorance. He didn't looked forward to the next seven years if a majority of the students were like that.

Entering the Great Hall, Edmund stared at the Glass Ceiling. The stars shown brightly in the dark night. Then he saw, right in front of the whole group of other eleven years old, on a stool, a raggedy looking hat. Why was it doing there?

Then, the hat began to sing. It described, in a couple of words, each different Houses. Edmund had read about them quickly in one of his books: Hogwarts, A History. He hoped to be in Ravenclaw. Knowledge was power, that was a fact. Gryffindor was to much in the spotlight, but it wouldn't be a bad second choice. Hufflepuff would be his last one. He desperately hoped that it would be in one of the two first mentioned.

The letters passed by, going from A to P, up until Edmund was called up to the stool. The raggedy Sorting Hat slipped over his eyes. The Hat's voice rang inside his head. The voice was silky, hard, sweet and full of intelligence. It also had the sharp tang of decisiveness. Edmund belonged to the one House that would be very difficult to integrate him.

The feast passed by in a blur. Edmund barely touched his plate. He felt sick in the stomach as others around him didn't say anything, but practically sneered at who he was. All except the upper years students. They would peer disapprovingly at the younger first to third years. There attitude would not suffice for the Serpent House of Slytherin. There was something that the fourth and upper were aware that the younger weren't.

As the whole group walked towards their Common Room, Edmund found himself next to a sixth year, at least, that what she looked like. She walked with him, her bearing a deterrent for others to try and bother him. The other students made room for her gliding towards one of the best places near the fire. With one glance, the person on her left vacated from his spot. With a small gesture, she beckoned Edmund to the free space. As soon as he sat down, his Head of House, the Potions Professor, Professor Horace Slughorn.

"Greetings my old and new students. For my older ones, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. For my new ones, I am Professor Slughorn, your Head of House. You have been sorted to the most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin. Now, most of you have heard that this House Founder, Salazar Slytherin, had wanted only Purebloods, and yes, that is the case for most of the time. But Salazar Slytherin also wanted the best of the best, those that represented entirely his chosen capability. That is why, from time to time, Half-bloods and, rarely, Muggleborns are sorted in here."

He let the murmurs continue for a little while, before a bang from his Head Boy and Prefects brought back the silence.

"Let me be brief so that you may all go to bed. This year, a Muggleborn, Edmund Pevensie has been sorted in this House. Normally, my speech would order you to keep any discourse inside, and only inside, these walls. On top of that, I order to not show the struggle of blood status outside of here. Mr. Pevensie will be one of us, a Pureblood, or more a Half-Blood raised in the Wizardry World."

Once more, he let the murmurs be quieted by those in charge. The beauty next to Edmund put a hand on his. She smiled softly, her eyes gave warmth to him, and ice to those that tried to glared at Edmund.

The Head of House continued. "To remedy that, a Noble and Most Ancient House must take young Edmund Pevensie under their wing." He caught the older girl's eye. "I see that it has already been remedied. Introduce yourself for the few who aren't aware, my dear."

The girl bowed her head regally. Her porcelain skin glittered with the orange and red of the flames, emphasized by her jade black skin that cascaded in ringlets down her back. Piercing blue eyes turned cold or warm in brief instances, as Edmund had seen.

"Of course Professor. For the few of you who have been living under a rock for the past couple of years, or who is an utter dunderhead, my name is Myra Black, from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. From now on, Edmund Pevensie, would be under our protection. He is now a Ward of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. Any actions taken against him, would be consider taken against my family and I." She gazed in each and every pair of eyes from the younger ones, to be sure that they understood completely the situation. There was always a young hot-blooded student unaware of the complex political system that had be put in place. It would be a shame for someone to be … cast outside from this … future alliance opportunities.

The silence stayed for a couple of minutes. The older students let their current Queen say her piece.

It got broken by a clap of the Potions Professor's hands. "Well then, off to bed all of you. Prefects, show the first years to their rooms and explain the rules. I trust that everything will be going accordingly." He turned around and left the Common Room.

Edmund was stopped from leaving his seat by the same hand that hadn't left his. "As a Black's Ward, you are entitled to share my private rooms. A bed has been installed in a spare part, just for you." The room emptied as the hand caressed his cheek softly, just like his mother did when she wanted to sooth him. "Poor child, you are to carry a heavy burden. You are alienated from this world because of your background. You are alienated from your old world with your new one. I will be your mentor, your guide in this new world."

She got up and knelt to his level. "I swear to protect you, young one. I swear to guide you in this world. I will be your mentor, your teacher, your sister and your protector. In exchange, you will do your utmost best to be worthy of the name of Black. You will swear fealty you and your line to protect my own line and life. Will you agree to this Edmund Pevensie? Will you agree to swear fealty to the Line of Black in exchange for its protection?"

Edmund felt himself overwhelmed by the events. "Before I swear, if I ever do, why me? Why did you chose to protect me when you didn't even know who I am?"

The older teen smiled at the younger one. "All will be answered tomorrow. Know just this, you were sent to me in a dream. I saw you grow older, then younger before older once more. That dream came to me for three weeks, night after night. So when you came through those doors, I realized why it came to me. Sleep tonight on my proposal. Tomorrow night, I'll bring you to the meeting for you to understand why I have chosen you."

She stood up gracefully. With elegant white hands, she dusted and straightened her robes. "Come now, Edmund. Let me show you to your rooms. Once I am gone, they will be yours as well." One of the hands held out helped Edmund out of his seat. He took it and followed her to one of the connected rooms. It was a simple room with a bed and his trunk at its foot. The walls were painted with green and silver mixed, discretely, with the emblem of the Blacks.

"Thank you, Miss." Edmund told her.

She answered back with a small laugh, clear and high that brought joy. "Just Myra, Edmund, just Myra. Good night and sweet dreams. My room is right next to yours if you need any help. I'll come get you in the morning for breakfast and a tour of the castle." Casting a look at the trunk, she paused. "I'll see what clothing you'll be wearing. If need be, I will be sending for more … appropriate clothing for your station as a Ward of the Black." Just before she left the room, she launched a "Good night, Edmund."

That night, Edmund slept deeply the peaceful sleep of the young innocent. The next morning, Myra came to wake him gently. "Time to get up, Edmund. I'll leave you thirty minutes to get ready. Be ready by then." She ordered him. Her tone was kind, at the same time, it was firm.

Edmund quickly got up and scrambled in his clothes. He didn't dare disobey his current protector. Taking in the states of his robes, she wrinkled slightly her nose. "For now, that will do. When Christmas comes, I'll be buying you a whole new wardrobe."

As they passed through the Common Room, Edmund caught the envious stares of the younger years. It would seem that his protector was quite powerful, bringing at bay any bully that he could have encountered, like in his previous school.

Entering the Great Hall, Myra steered him towards a different table than their House's. The banner on top of it had a roaring lion. Four other students of different Houses sat at it. All of the older ones were sixth years. The other Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students were both second years, while the Ravenclaw one was a third year.

Edmund noted that while other students sat beside them, none of them dared to look at them. Or, if they did, it was out of awe.

The sixth year Gryffindor nodded to them with a very big smile. "Myra, I see that you found your successor."

"Septimus, always so cheerful. This is Edmund Pevensie. Edmund, this is Septimus Weasley and his successor Brian Prewett." Edmund nodded to them. He received the same big smile from both.

"Next to them is Rosalba Doralia from Hufflepuff with her successor Michael Smith." They both nodded at Edmund, who reciprocated. Even if their face seemed neutral, their gentle souls shone through their eyes.

"And finally, Albert Commonsword from Ravenclaw with Leia Kerasos." The last two nodded from their books. Myra sat down, soon followed by Edmund. "Everyone, good morning."

Edmund was right next to Michael who smiled at the youngest. He helped Edmund get food from the various parts of the table, giving him advice on what could be good for breakfast. Michael was also a great source of information, encouraging Edmund to ask questions about his future school life.

Then, Edmund was treated to the fantastic sight of a ballet of owls coming towards the four tables. Each owl would swoop, dive, plummet or fly for many students, deposing their packets or letters. The younger boy was surprised to see a barn owl fly down just in front of him with two letters in its beak. The first letter was of high quality, what with the silver crest in the back and of the touch of the parchment. The second one was more plain, the writing more familiar. The latter came from his father. The former was addressed to Myra Black.

"How did dad …?" He trailed on, gazing at the letter in his hands. The barn owl stayed next to him, helping itself to pieces of bacon on his plate.

"I wrote to him last night." Myra told him while sipping her tea. "I sent one of my most discreet owls so that only your father would receive it." Seeing Edmund's surprised, she put down her cup before explaining. "If both of your parents were on board, then you would have had an owl or some way to communicate with them. If only one parent approved or was aware, then you must likely had to hide where you were going, so no forms of communications. On top of that, I've noticed that most of your stuff held more of a male touch than a female one, so most likely your father or an uncle. Then, I saw photos of your family on the bedside table, one of them being your father by himself, being nearer to you. I thought that it would be nice for you to write to him. You're here at Hogwarts, one of the greatest schools of witchcraft and wizardry. It would be quite a shame for you not to be able to talk about it at home."

She speared some pieces of apples from her fruit salad. "Oh, and Edmund? That owl is yours. Use it to communicate with your father." She airily told her.

Edmund smiled at her before he opened his letter. He didn't how he got so lucky, but Edmund was relieved to have such a guardian angel at his side.

— OotW —

Ever since he came back from the land in the wardrobe, Edmund wasn't feeling completely himself. Something inside of him … _pushed_ him to bring his siblings to that winter country. No, not that winter country, it was called Narnia. That name rang a bell. But what? His mind was much to foggy to really know what was happening.

His physical appearance didn't change a bit. If someone was to glance at him, Edmund would appear to act normally. His inner turmoil wasn't visible. The worst part was that he couldn't even write about it in the two-way journal. The words didn't want to come out, even if something inside of him was screaming that something was wrong.

His medallion was always burning slightly against his skin. It helped him gain some insights of clarity. The same thoughts passed through his mind every time he reached that state of clarity. _Protect Peter. Protect Susan. Protect Lucy. Don't go back._ Over and over again, those thoughts rushed through his anchored themselves in his head, in his heart and in his soul. Even during the foggy states, those orders served as some sort of barrier to his actions.

The sunny weather helped immensely, as well as Peter and Susan's indifference to Lucy's story.

All went to naught on the day they played cricket. Edmund had been in the most confused state possible, so when he swung his bat, the ball sailed straight into one of the many numerous windows. The children hurried to the room where they thought the ball went in.

No sooner had they entered the hallway, they heard the Macready-dragon stomp her way towards them. They ran as quietly as they could. But she was swifter then she looked. They couldn't see her but they could hear her, approaching, closer and closer and closer.

Lucy turned around a corner. It was a dead-end, apart from a door. They rushed in the room where the wardrobe was. Hearing the Macready coming towards them, the children decided to hide in the wardrobe.

When they emerged on the other side, they had arrived at Narnia, still in it's wintery state.

It was there that Edmund realized why the landscape was familiar, he knew it as the country of Aslan. To much time had passed since he had last seen it.

For it was from this land that the Founders came by the idea of Hogwarts. From this land that they created the Order of Aslan where one member of each House was represented.

For Edmund was a Knight of Narnia. He was the Ophiuchus of the West, one of the four magical guardians of Narnia.

Unfortunately for all of them, the White Witch had Edmund under her spell of Treachery. The spell was wavering back in forth in power.

So far, the White Witch was winning. Narnia's fate did not look good at all.

**TBC…**

**An: Reason for wand taken from Ollivander's advice on Pottermore.**

**Wood:**

**Cedar**: Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. My father, Gervaise Ollivander, used always to say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.

**Pine** : The straight-grained pine wand always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wands enjoy being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives, and I can confirm this in as much as I have never personally known the master of a pine wand to die young. The pine wand is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal magic.

**Hence the hybrid wand of Cedar with veins of Pine sap.**

**Core**:

**Dragon**: As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

Afterwards, the length is between the normal range of eight to fourteen. As for the rigidity, according to the wandmaker: "Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair - although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core and length, nor of the owner's life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique."

**Finally, why the title? Because Ophiuchus is the constellation of the Snake, the "thirteenth" zodiac. If you guys haven't guessed the connection yet, then you have a problem.**

**Review please. I would like to know what you guys think about this new story.  
**


	2. Part Two: Ophiuchus Awakening

**An**: Alright, this is the new chapter. I hope you guys like what I've did. More explanation on the Knights of Aslan is in this. If it is unclear, please tell me.

**Disclaimer**: All properties of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to the original writer and filmmakers. Even if many of us wish it for a Christmas present.

**Summary**: Aslan, in his all knowing ways, had put in place four magical guardians for Narnia. They live on the other side, from where the lines of the Kings started. Unknowingly, with her treachery, the White Witch has unleashed something even more frightening than she anticipated: against herself.

Beware White Queen of whom you anger out of the Four Guardians. Whom do you fear the most? Would it be the Strength with it's physical force gained through hardship and friendship? The Wisdom with it's everlasting knowledge rivaling all that lives and all that will learn? Could it be the Force, the more brutal form of Strength, crushing all that stood in it's path? Or would it be the Cunning, whose slyness brings great sorrow to it's foes?

**Word-Count**: 4,407 words.

**The Ophiuchus**

**Part Two: Ophiuchus Awakening**

Edmund's first day at Hogwarts was a Saturday, which meant no lessons at all. His morning was spent in the company of Myra as his guide to his different classrooms. "I expect you to be on time to class, or even early if you can. Your coursework and grades must be up to par, as befitting the Ward of the Black's." She told him as they passed by corridors and staircases, in between instructions on the various ways to get to the floors. "In time, you will find the secret passages that will get you where you want to. I cannot tell you for that is the journey that all students must take." Nothing else was said, apart from some anecdotes that Myra shared on certain historical artifacts.

Lunch was spent at the Hufflepuff's table. Everyone seating themselves at the exact same spot than at breakfast. Except with a slight rotation, keeping the same order: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It was an odd detail that Edmund filed in the back of his brain.

Another detail that was interesting was that nobody seemed bother by the strange grouping of students. No where else in the Great Hall were there eight students gathered together, six of them from different tables. Two and three different students, true, but not eight and certainly not from different ages. But he was only at the beginning of the year, maybe things would change later on? He didn't know, nor could he really speculate about it.

The lunch hour passed by in a merry sort of way. Leia had put her book down and joined in a light-hearted conversation with Michael about past anecdotes that happened in Hogwarts. They told Edmund interested tidbits about the different professors at school. It was a new and interesting experience for Edmund, he wasn't to use to having older students take interest in him, in the positive sort of way, taking care of him. It was a warm and fuzzy can of feeling.

The afternoon passed by differently. Myra brought Edmund back into their rooms to discuss more in depth about what Myra wanted from Edmund. So far, he was confused as to why the older girl would shower him with so many gifts and favors.

Needless to say, the conversation was very enlightening, if not a bit disturbing. The reason why Myra decided to take under her wing a Muggleborn, something that her family usually despised with various degrees, was only due to a dream. A recurring dream of three weeks, nonetheless still a dream.

Now, Edmund could understand that magic could be an excellent explanation, but to throw away sixteen years of upbringing in one of the most stuck-up family? A deeper explanation was in order.

"Before that, Edmund, will you swear an Unbreakable Vow? What I am about to tell you must not leave the room." Myra's tone was inflexible.

"What is an Unbreakable Vow?" Some common sense must be done. He didn't know much about magic, but according to the storybooks he had read, you mustn't agree to something magical without knowing the consequences. "What does it do?"

"In short, you will swear on your magic. If any one of us breaks it, the one who breaks it will loose not only his magic but his life as well. The information that I will tell you, you must take it to the grave with you. Do you understand why I ask you that?" Her tone was caressing, nearly gentle, with an underline tone of steel.

Edmund nodded, loosing his voice at the seriousness of the situation.

"Good, now give me your hand." Edmund obeyed. She took it in her own pale, smooth one, her wand in the other. "Will you, Edmund Arnold Pevensie, swear to keep the information about the Knights of Aslan? To not speak, write or even try to communicate with any breathing person before you reach the rank of Knight?"

"I do." Edmund swore. A beam of light shot out from Myra's wand, it twirled around their bounded hands.

"In exchange, I swear to tell you everything I know about the Knights of Aslan. So mote it be."

Another beam of light shone out to twist around their hands in a different pattern, joining the first one. Once the lights dimmed, there hands unbounded. "So, will you tell me what this is all about?" Edmund asked, full of wonder at all the secrecy he was living in just the first few days at this new school.

She gestured him to sit down on her bed. "Come, let me tell you a story." He sat down next to her. "What many historians do not know, is that the idea of Hogwarts came through a dream to the Founders. According to some of their writing they had passed down to our Order, a lion from another world came to all of their dreams at the same time. He showed them a castle with each of their families crest blowing in the wind on each tower. He told them that they must built a school to train all those that are gifted with Magic. He guided them through the school, showing them a future much brighter than what they were living in."

She paused for a moment, to let Edmund absorb what she was telling him. "Then, in that dream, the lion showed them the creation of his world. A beautiful world filled with magic even more wonderful than they had ever seen. The population was not filled with mankind, but with fauns, centaurs, spirits of nature and even Talking Beasts. However, on the day of its creation, the Founders saw the coming of one of its Greatest Enemy. For, on that day of creation, five other saw it too. Four of them were from our own world in a different time while the last one was a Cruel Queen who had destroyed her own world and kingdom for her greed. To counter the Evil that came the very first day, Aslan tasked two children of the group to bring back a shield to protect from the Cruel Queen. They succeeded but it was only a temporary measure."

She paused once more, letting the information sink in the younger boy's head. "The dream continued in a forest, so dark and endless, with puddles of water here and there. The lion turned towards the Founders and asked them for their help. "_I have protected your future by showing you what must be done. Now, I am in need of your aid. In each of your Houses, choose a student that encompasses all of the qualities that you shall represent. They shall be the Four Magical Knights of my kingdom, one for each direction. Two for the stars and heavens, two for the earth and hell. They shall come and go throughout the history of my land, for one day, they will defend it in it's hour of need. They will be known as the Knights of Aslan._The lion roared and the Founders woke up. For forty nights, the Founders dreamed the same dream, until they agreed to create this school. Ever since then, four students are chosen to be the Knights of Aslan. We see our successors in dreams, just as the Founders saw the creation of the Order. You are my chosen successor."

Silence ruled the room once more, Myra letting Edmund understand the whole story then form questions.

"Am I really your successor?" That was Edmund's first question.

"Yes Edmund, you are. If you agree to be my successor, then I will help you for as long as I learn at Hogwarts. I shall be your mentor and protector. I will show you Aslan's land, as my mentor showed me and his mentor before him."

"You mentioned something about two different types of knights?" Edmund furthered on.

"Yes, there are four knights in total. One for the North and one for the South, they represent the Earth and the Underworld." With her wand, she traced in their air two symbols at the norther and southern end of the world in their little room. "One for the East and one for the West, they represent the stars and the Heavens." Two more symbols were formed at the eastern and western of the room. "The House of Slytherin had been given the western symbol of cunningness. We are named after the constellation of the Serpent, the Ophiuchus. Our opposite is the House of Gryffindor who has been given the easter symbol of strength, their Knight is named after the constellation of the Lion, the Leo."

Edmund then recognized the Eastern and Western symbols as the constellations. But the two others were different. "What do Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw represent?"

Myra smiled at him, for it shown that Edmund agreed to the apprenticeship with all his questions. "The House of Hufflepuff was gifted with the southern symbol of forcefulness, their Knight is named after the old folklore of the Badger, the Broch. It's counterpart is the House of Ravenclaw housed under the northern symbol of wisdom, their Knight is named after the old folklore of the Raven, the Valraven."

They passed the rest of the afternoon discussing things about the land of Aslan, the Order of Aslan and it's functions. They even devised a contract between them to finalize their relationship.

When the night came — with it's dark cloak glittered with stars, planets and moon — Edmund was inducted into the Order of Aslan as the Heir apparent of the Ophiuchus.

His first test was to follow Myra into the dark, without getting caught by any teacher. For someone so pale as she, she was frighteningly good at mingling in the shadows of the night. That would be Edmund's first goal, to be as good as she was in the shadows.

— OotW —

The journey to the Beavers' dam was in a daze for Edmund. The scenery, so white in nature, was completely different from what he had seen during his own journeys in this mystical land. The Knights of Aslan have all appeared during a certain part of history. Edmund's had been during the reign of Frank the V with his two sons: Frank VI and Col (the first king of Archenland). The long horse rides they had gone together, with the other Knights, had shown a different landscape that was seeing today.

Something else was tickling in the back of his mind. His foggy mind that could not concentrate on anything at the moment. What was it? He couldn't remember at all. Something about making sure his siblings was far away from this country? Per chance it was that? Maybe it wasn't that?

His medallion burned against his chest, trying to chase away the foreign magic that had entered it's host system. But the caster was, at the moment, still to strong for it to complete it's duty in secrecy. If it's host was aware of the magic used on him, than the medallion could have completely chased away the foreign magic. For now, it would do what it can and wait for the right opportunity.

Just before Edmund entered the home of the Beavers, his gaze strayed to something he had never seen before: a castle made purely of ice. It sat in the horizon, glittering in the dusky night. Something about it beckoned Edmund.

"See something you like?" Mr. Beaver asked Edmund. "Maybe admiring the landscape?"

Edmund's gaze tore itself away from the Castle. "No, it was nothing."

He went inside under the suspicious gaze of the Talking Beast. Something was amidst, Mr. Beaver's sixth sense was telling him. He would keep a very watchful eye on the second Son of Adam.

The dam was a bit cramped with the four Pevensie filling the single room. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were excellent hosts. Their cheerful personalities filling up the room with warmth, contrasting with the bitter cold outside. Seeing that it was soon dinner time, Mrs. Beaver had made everyone some fish and chips, not in the traditional British sort of way, yet still very good.

What she didn't tell the poor children — they were so young to bear the burden of their freedom — was that it were the last fishes from their reserves. The Beaver couple would have to eat bread and potatoes for the next month or so until the winter lifted slightly for more fishing. Not that it would change to much in their diets, just a bit more earlier than expected. It was their last four fishes. Still, without one single from either of the Talking Beasts, they gladly made a small feast for the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. Only the youngest of the Sons of Adam seemed to have noticed boy seemed to be in some sort of daze, if Mrs. Beaver's eyes weren't mistaken. It must be from the influx of information, she concluded, nothing else.

During dinner, Mr. Beaver took his time to explain the prophecy to the four children. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne. The evil is over and done."

"That doesn't even rhyme." Susan immediately protested. Edmund privately agreed during the faltering of Mr. Beaver.

Said faltering soon showed them the weight of to much hope that the Pevensie couldn't fulfill. After all, they were just children, nothing more, nothing less. It was especially heavy for Peter who had to watch over this younger siblings on top of everything else. He wouldn't put them through a war when they were sent away from one.

Nobody noticed Edmund gently slip away from the stiffly cabin. He was burning up, his magic fighting something inside of him. That intruder, sensing it's hold weakening, gathered it's final strength to send Edmund to it's Mistress' Castle to keep her hold on him. The host was getting even more powerful to be able to shake it off slightly. It's Mistress needed to reaffirm her hold on one of the Chosen Ones for her to be still the most powerful ruler of Narnia.

During his walk towards his doom, Edmund met a small fox with the reddest fur he had ever seen. It was curious, especially in winter, for foxes usually changed their colors to be able to blend in some more. It reminded him of one of his own fox friends when Edmund came to Narnia. He stopped when the fox bowed down to him, his head clear enough for him to do so.

"Greetings your majesty." The Fox told him. "I am Auric from the Swiftpaw Clan."

"Greetings Auric from the Swiftpaw Clan. I am glad to see that Yanic's descendants are still the fastest messengers in all of the land. What news do you bring and from where?" Edmund asked curious. Yanic was one of his companions during his time in Aslan's Country. The fox was proud to belong to a clan renown for bringing messages the fastest anywhere in the land. They were one of the official couriers for the Royal Family, when swiftness was more important than force or aspect. Edmund was truly happy to see that his descendants had carried on in that tradition.

If Auric was surprised of the young king knowing about one of his ancestors, it did not show. "I come from the North bearing the greatest of all news. Aslan has returned and is now gathering an Army for you and the other King and Queens. The Eternal Winter is now at an end. All hail Aslan, the mighty King of All."

"All hail Aslan, the Creator of All." Edmund responded with a slight murmur of admiration and awe. Then, he realized what was happening to him, his magic with the medallion trying their best to brush away any and all vestige of the Cold Magic. "Listen Auric, I am in need of your aid. The White Witch is, at the moment, controlling me. I am trying to fight her hold, but it will still take some time." Seeing the fox's eyes widened, he continued on, feeling the vestiges of the Cold Magic taking over him once more. Now that he was aware of it, it will be much easier to fight against it. "I am tasking you to help my brother and my sisters. They are at the Beaver's dam a bit more at the South. Warn them that danger is coming and to flee towards the North. Towards Aslan's camp. Go now and spread the joyful news of Aslan's return."

Auric bowed once more and started the journey towards the Beaver's dam, showing why his clan was named Swiftpaw.

Edmund continued on his dire direction towards the Witch's Castle, his mind clearer of what was happening, even if his body no longer obeyed him for the moment. As the large, looming doors of frost appeared before him, Edmund gulped interiorly.

The time would come when the White Witch would bemoan her fate and actions. For now, he would just have to bid his time and patience.

Soon, very soon, his magic would be able to chase away the foreign, controlling, magic. When the time comes, he will be ready to act against her. Besides, if not as if she had any hold over him. He knew the Laws of Olde. Knew what the White Witch had been promised in the very beginning. Unfortunately for her, he did not belong in the category of Traitors since she was the one to influence him. At least, he hoped that it was the case.

— OotW —

The dungeons were cold. So, so cold. Fog came out of his mouth with every breath he took. Ice filled every nook and cranny, making it extremely difficult to sit down. Yet, that was what Edmund had to do for his legs were to cold and weary to bear him up.

The metal of the chains around his ankle bite through his socks, removing one less barrier of physical warmth from the cold. Physical since his own magic warmed him from the inside. He could still feel the hideous Cold Magic still running through his veins. He would need some additional help or for the Witch to be either extremely wounded, preferably dead is possible.

His wandering thoughts were distracted — maybe the exact term would be focused? — by his neighbor in the next cell. He was a faun, that much, Edmund knew. It was weary, raggedy and so very thin. Edmund was not hungry enough to eat the stale bread. At the begging of his neighbor, Edmund gladly gave his bread. The poor faun was limping towards the hole in the wall, his legs unable to withstand his body weight. The scene was so pitiful, so sad that it pierced Edmund's heart.

Aslan's land was such a joyful land. Full of wonder and of hope. For it to fall in such a state, … Edmund couldn't even bare to think of such a situation before he had seen this.

Part of the training to become a Knight of Aslan was to live in His country. Two to three years at Hogwarts wasn't enough to teach everything about the Order or to become a Knight. All potential squires — apprentices in the more modern term — went through the portal to live a couple of years in Aslan's country to be trained. The portal was shown in a dream to the apprentice. They would cross over it, with their master, to live there in some part of it's history for many long years.

No two apprentices would live in the same period of time. Even if they went in the same portal. The period where they arrive could be anywhere in time.

Edmund had arrived during the birth of King Frank the Vth's youngest son: Col. During the two years at Hogwarts, Edmund spent many years in Narnia with Frank and Col. He was there during the coronation of Col as the very first king of Archenland. He was there during the peace talks and training of the two princes. He was there during one of the most peaceful reigns of the land. He was there during the alliance between Aslan's land, ruled by Frank the VIth, and Archenland, ruled by Col.

Edmund's brooding got interrupted, once more, by the White Witch entering the dungeons. Her bearing was regal, Edmund noted, just like any porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment. There was no trace of humanity in her.

"You have failed me Edmund." She told him. As if she thought him to be as loyal in the first place. He had only told her the truth as to where his siblings were. The words escaped through his mouth by the Cold Magic still running through his veins. On top of that, his scent led her Secret Police to where his siblings last were. It was not as if he could have hid their previous location anymore than possible. Edmund sent a silent prayer to Aslan for the protection of his siblings.

"My wolves have torn the dam apart. Your little family was no where to be found." She approached him, looming in all her pale glory. "Where are they?"

Edmund kept his silence. Now that he was more in control of his body, he would keep his silent rebellion.

She stood back. "Very well. It would seem that you are no longer of use to me. Guards." She ordered. Ginarrbrik approached the boy, his eyes glinting with dangerous savagery. The dagger on his belt, the very same that had been stopped from taking his blood, sparkled of thirst.

The cyclops that was with her came towards the faun in the next cell. With it's trunk like arm, the cyclops heaved the faun towards his Queen before dropping him at her feet.

"You see here, Edmund." She indicated with a thin veil of disgust. "This faun is called Mr. Tumnus. He once was one of my most loyal subjects. Right until he let your sister — Lucy wasn't it? — go. My allies with the trees saw everything and reported back to me." She paused, letting her magic flair slightly to provoke fear around her. "So here is the deal, _Edmund_."

The way she said his name made him shiver.

"Either you tell me where your siblings are going or you die." Her wand glittered softly in the whitish light. "Not alone, mind you. You will bring Mr. Tumnus with you." The wand trailed a line on the faun's throat. "If you tell me where they are, I swear on my magic to spare this faun from the jaws of death."

Edmund pondered on the decision. Either he condemned his siblings or his condemned not only his life but that of his sister's friend.

"Choose quickly, Edmund. My patience wanes as each second ticks away."

Edmund made his decision. Hoping that Aslan would protect his family, he caved in. "I didn't hear to much before I left." The Witch gave him a pointed look to continue. "Mr. Beaver said something about Aslan and North. I think that they were heading towards Aslan. That's all I know. I swear it."

The cold, cutting smile grew sharper. "Very good, Edmund." She gestured towards Ginarrbrik who hosted the boy towards her sled. Then, her gaze went towards the faun. "I swore that you will be spared from the jaws of death. So, this leaves me with just one solution." With a wave of her wand, she turned Mr. Tumnus into a statue of stone. After all, she always kept her promises when it concerned her magic.

Striding towards her sled, she savored the moment of glory that was soon to come. She could feel it on the tip of her fingers, she was going to win the war and rule for all eternity. Long live herself!

She was death and blind to the roar of a lion outside, nor did she observe the small smile on Edmund's lips. He could feel her magic weakening as Aslan's grew stronger.

Discreetly, Edmund gathered his own magic at the tip of his fingers, Ginarrbrik was occupied by harnessing the reindeers, before sending a slight pulse through his medallion. Now that Edmund was aware as to where he was and of the situation, he knew as to why the Order of Aslan was created.

It was time for the Knight of the Leo, the Knight of the Valraven and the Knight of the Broch to come to his aid. For, even if the apprentices were to live in some random period of time, the Knights had the advantage to come to another's aid thanks to the medallions they wore around their necks.

Medallions that were created not only to protect the Knights against most attacks — be it magical or physical —, they acted as beacons as well to gather the Four Magical Knights together in Narnia.

The Time has come for Strength, Wisdom, Force and Cunning to gather together and free Narnia from the Greatest of Evils that the Founders had seen come in Narnia. It was just Edmund's luck that he was also part of a prophecy to free Narnia and rule the lands as one of it's Kings.

As he laid at the bottom of the sled, bound and gag cruelly, another thought passed through his mind that terrified him even more than the figure of the White Witch striding towards him with a smirk that could rival the coldest and sharpest of knives. He will have to show his siblings about his magical abilities as well as the fact that he belonged to an Order.

Not to mention the fact that he had already come to Narnia! Lucy was going to kill him with all her grilling about it before. If Susan wouldn't smother him to death after feeling guilty for not being there for him. Or even Peter who would feel the worst of all brothers for not trying to reach out to Edmund before.

Aslan protect him from all of that!

A rumbling chuckle vibrated in his mind, soothing him slightly. It would seem that Aslan had not only heard him, but took great pleasure in his fears!

Edmund pouted interiorly. Caught between a wall and a hard rock! Which was worse? The Death or his siblings realizing that he had a different life from them?

**AN: So, what do you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? **

**Also, read the summary, there are little tidbits of information concerning the chapter. Which reminds me, there will be one last chapter before this story is done. Maybe there will be a sequel concerning Prince Caspian but I'm not to sure.  
**

**Tell me what you think. Cheers =)  
**


	3. Part Three: Gathering of the Order

**An**: This is the second-to-last part, guys. One more chapter, then I'm thinking of doing a sequel for Prince Caspian and another one concerning the Harry Potter series. (Still in progress of planning. So no guarantees at all.)

**Warning**: Some parts of the dialogue did come from the movie-script. Don't be worried if you noticed it.

**Disclaimer**: All properties of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to the original writer and filmmakers. Even if many of us wish it for a Christmas present or even a Birthday Present.

**Summary**: Aslan, in his all knowing ways, had put in place four magical guardians for Narnia. They live on the other side, from where the lines of the Kings started. Unknowingly, with her treachery, the White Witch has unleashed something even more frightening than she anticipated: against herself.

At the First Dawn of the world, four beings of magic witnessed the Greatest of Evil. Tasked by the Creator of the New World, they founded an Order in exchange for a better future. The Order's Purpose has finally come. And you, My Queen, has unleashed their ire with your treachery. Run to the farthest seams of the universe, if you ever hope to live a little longer.

**Word-Count**: 6, 416 words.

**The Ophiuchus**

**Part Three: Gathering of the Order**

Edmund's journey with the White Witch was both terrifying and eye-opening. The scenery passed by in a blur of white, grey and black. The sled sped on in a dizzying speed. Edmund could practically hear the glee in the Witch's voice.

The sled stop all of a sudden. The momentum throwing Edmund forward in a tumble, the bindings stopping him from protecting himself. The reason for this sudden stop was the melted snow where sparse patches of grass would peak out from here and there. The sled couldn't move on forward amidst the mix of sleeping white trees and living green ones. The Witch's face couldn't even get any paler as her anger grew in front of this mockery of her powers.

Tersely, she ordered Ginarrbrik to get the sled out of the mud where it laid stuck. The dwarf was not strong enough — his hight being one of the factors — to push the sled out. The black dwarf complained so much that his whining voice brought upon the "Royal Forehead" a headache of massive proportions.

"Then use the boy!" She snaps back.

Edmund didn't need to be given another chance to get away from her line of sight. With that same dagger, still thirsting for his blood, his bounded hands were freed. He helped Ginarrbrik push the sled out. It worked at the cost of a very muddy dwarf, much to the delight of the wizard. Edmund his his grin to the best of his ability. Yet, the dwarf knew with the slight twinkle in the boy's eyes, knowledge that he showed by baring his teeth.

Ginarrbrik circled the sled to see the damage that was brought to it. Meanwhile, wolves from the White Witch's Secret Police approached their Queen. In one of their mouths laid a fox. The same fox that Edmund had met before when he journeyed to the Witch's Castle: Auric.

The wolf spat the fox. The latter with a small whimper that pierced Edmund's heart. "We found this traitor gathering troops in the Shattering Forest." The wolf spat out in a growl.

"Nice of you to drop by." The Witch smiled in the most vicious way. "I understand that you were most helpful to my wolves last night." Her eyes were shining in anticipation of something delightful.

Auric bowed his head towards the sled. "Forgive your Majesty." His tone was strong while his voice was sorrowful.

"Flattery will get you no where. It is to late for that." The False Queen spat out, quick as lightning. Her wand sparkled as magic started to gather.

The fox smirked at the response. "Not to sound rude, but I wasn't talking to you." He bowed more deeply towards Edmund.

Edmund nodded back. "There is nothing to forgive. You upheld your duty with pride and honor. I thank you."

The White Queen spun around in a quarter arc to look at Edmund. Gears in her head began to whirl as she suddenly understood. "You warned your family in advance, didn't you?"

Edmund stared straight back. "Your magic may have been the strongest, but it's hold is weakening. I did what I could to protect my family when It forced me to go to you." He could feel the Cold Magic being chased away, as summer warmth spread through his body, amidst the roar of approval.

"Then your little stunt will be for nothing." She spat back. She turned back to Auric, eyes blazing in fury. "Listen to me, fox, and listen well. You will only have one chance for me to spare your miserable life. Tell me where is Aslan now!" She hissed the last word, in a cold arctic breath.

The fox looked straight into her eyes in pure defiance. "Long live Aslan, the True King of Narnia." He said in a clear, strong way.

She raised her wand, ready to kill the insolent that stood in her way.

Seeing the danger, Edmund ran in between them, arms held out to protect the descendant of Yanic to the best of his abilities. "Wait!" He cried out. "I'll tell you what else I know if you'll spare his life."

Auric behind him gasped. "No, your majesty, you mustn't. My life isn't worth such a price."

"Your life is worth that, and much more." Edmund retorted, his head barely turning towards the messenger. He was still glaring at the Witch, not wanting to give her even a second of a chance to attack. "I will tell you, in exchange for his life." He repeated slowly. "I can even keep him with me in the sled so that you will have two hostages instead of one. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Of course, Edmund." The White Witch was crooning softly. As if she was trying to persuade him back to her side. "Now, tell me what you know and withheld from me."

"Not very much, I'm afraid. Your magic forced me to leave before I could get more details. All that I know is that in the North lays the Stone Table. Not far away from it is the location of Aslan's Camp."

The False Queen nodded. "Very well then. Take the fox in your arms. At the first attempt of escape, you will pay with your life."

Edmund nodded, relief relaxing his features. He turned around to gather Auric in his arms. The latter let himself go limp in his future ruler's arms. He knew of the danger that he was in. While he was ready to let down his life for his sovereign, it would seem that it was saved for a certain price. It didn't help that he was well aware that Edmund would help him escape at the first possible opportunity.

Edmund didn't climb back on the sled right away. The reason was Ginarrbrik who was now talking to his Queen, in the quivering sort of mess that he was. The reason was soon explained.

"We can't go any further." The dwarf stated. "Their isn't enough snow to continue forward. We can't go back with the sled stuck in the mud like this."

The Witch's face grew even more thunderous than before. Her pale skin was even more paper-like, creating an unearthly mask on her face, emphasizing that she was never, and would be never, a human being. Despite her appearance like a Daughter of Eve.

"Very well. We shall walk to our Camp. I hope that it will be set up at the Stone Table." The last order was directed to her wolves. They bowed and scattered quickly from her anger. "Release the reindeers, they will return to the castle by themselves."

She ordered, dismissing the dwarf by turning away from him. Climbing down daintily she started to walk briskly towards the direction of the Stone Table. Her long legs making her steps even longer than the rest of the company. "And for Heaven's sake, don't forget to bind the boy so that he can't run away." She added her command as an after thought.

Ginarrbrik hurriedly obeyed his Queen. The reindeers ran away as quickly as they could, freed by Edmund while the black-bearded dwarf watched closely. He still found a way to slip in a message to the head reindeer's ears. "Warn the Camp as quickly as possible." The reindeer barely flickered an ear to show that he understood.

Edmund's heart grew slightly lighter to know that word had been sent. The messengers will be faster than the Witch's troops on foot. On top of that, he had somehow — Edmund still didn't know how he achieved such a feat — spared Auric's life from the Witch's wrath. All that was left for him to wait for the perfect time for their escape.

Ginarrbrik knotted Edmund in such a way that only his hands were in front of him to carry Auric. The dwarf did not trust the fox to walk side-by-side with them and not try to escape. Despite the the threat on his sovereign's life. Auric did nothing to increase his weight. He knew that he had to lay low.

The trio followed the False Queen to the encampment. Only time would tell if they would be saved.

— OotW —

When Peter realized that Edmund was missing. He was beside himself of worry. Where had his idiotic brother gone to now? For the past three years, Peter had been a sort-of nightmare where Edmund was growing further and further away from them. Ever since he had joined that private school for the gifted.

Peter didn't know what to do. He really tried to grow closer to his brother, but it backfired spectacularly, making Edmund distance himself even more from him and Susan. Lucy was still to young to understand what was happening.

He had tried to defend his brother against Mr. Beaver's accusation. Although, the facts led to only one conclusion: Edmund had betrayed them. Peter's senses screamed to him that it was impossible for Edmund to betray his family. Even if Edmund had separated himself from his family, he was still loyal to them.

Then, they heard the howling of the wolves. That prompted the Beavers to act. Mrs. Beaver packed as quickly as she could, mostly food for the journey ahead. Mr. Beaver, on the other hand, was trying his best to think of an escape plan. The diggings paws of the wolves echoed around the dam.

Seeing that they couldn't leave through the traditional way, Mr. Beaver uncovered a secret tunnel. The entrance was under a carpet, placed in such a way that when the door closed, the carpet covered it instantly. Needless to say that Mrs. Beaver was very surprised to know the true destination of the tunnel.

"_You told me that it led to your mother's_." rang out in total outrage. Mr. Beaver was really lucky that they were fleeing for their lives, or else, he would have faced the extreme ire of his wife. If they survived the war, Mr. Beaver would have a lot of groveling to do. He would have a better chance facing the Witch's ire unscath than for his wife to forgive him for his secret drinking and long-term lie. (Another story for another time, as one would say).

The group came out in a snowy clearing, guarded by statues of stones. They were Mr. Beaver's drinking friends, all around a circle of a long ago burnt out campfire. The wolves barking in the tunnel spurned the group to run as fast as they can. But to where? The Secret Police would be able to sniff them out if they had one little suspicion.

Out from the circle of statues, a fox came out. "This is what happens to the enemies of the Witch. And what awaits you if you are captured by Her forces." He pointed with his head to the statues around them.

Mr. Beaver, full of grief at the state of his friends, tried to lunge at the Fox. "Stand still there, traitor!" He was held back by his wife who didn't want to see him hurt.

The fox stepped back once, frightened of the anger in the beaver's voice. "Whoa there! I'm one of the good guys." He chuckled softly at the joke, trying to lighten the mood. He wouldn't have made such a detour if his King hadn't ordered it.

"Well, you look awfully like one of the bad ones." The fury was almost palpable in the air.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, I can tell you that. Now, either we discuss the family breeding ways in such a profound way that you will no for sure that I am a good guy … letting the Secret Police catch you in between. Or, you can trust me right now and get on with it." Auric really was having a trying day. First someone who know of his ancestry, then, a message from his king and finally, an utterly mulish beaver who didn't know right from left even if it was staring at his face!

The eldest of the siblings decided to take charge. "What do you suggest?"

Auric only smiled as he looked up. The group of fugitives quickly scrambled up the sleeping trees to escape their captors. Not a moment to soon for the entrance to the tunnel soon burst open with the force of a couple of a tensome of wolves. At the head of the group was Maugrim, the leader of the pack.

Auric decided to launch the offensive first, to destabilize those around him. "Good evening gentlemen. Searching for something, perhaps?" His tone was cocky while his body held the slight tremble of fear.

The wolves circled around him. "Don't play games with us," one of them snapped. "A group of humans has just passed by. Tell us where they went."

Auric pretended to think about the order. Up above him, Peter was sweating, wondering if he did the right thing to place his trust in Auric's paws. He breathed — not realizing that he had stopped for a moment — when he heard Auric's voice speak up once more. "Humans? In Narnia? Now, that would be quite a piece of information wouldn't it?"

"Do not pretend, fox." Filled with the chase of the hunt, Maugrim's voice was darker than usual, more menacing for all to hear clearly. "We all know where your allegiance lies. Tell us where they went and I'll spare your life." He pounced on Auric, his jaws barely distanced from the fox's throat. "How's that for an incentive?"

Auric's body relaxed, his face sad and weary. "North, I sent them North to the Witch's Castle."

The fox hit one of the statues with a small yelp, batted by one mighty throw of Maugrim. The alpha howled into the wind. "Come on boys. The hunt is still on." Growls of pleasure echoed after the running pack.

Waiting for a few moments, Auric then signaled for the group to come down. "I have bought you some time and fulfilled my side-mission. Now, I must return to gather the troops for Aslan himself." He puffed out in pride of the greatest honor given to his clan.

"Side-mission?" Susan asked, curious.

"Indeed, my queen. Originally I was much farther away from here. As I pursued on my journey, I met your brother, the King." Auric told them. The whole group looked at him with great interest at the news. "The Witch weaved some spell of magic on him, for he was forced to her Castle. With the last of his strength, he bade me to warn you of the danger coming your way and to help you if I can. I have done just that. Now the rest is up to you. I bid you good luck on your journey. Evade the wolves by crossing over as many bodies of water as possible. It will weaken the smell for a couple of miles, while breaking your trail. Now go, fly to Aslan's Camp. You will be safe there."

They parted ways, Auric running North to spread the word of Aslan's camp, while the Children and Beavers went South for safety. Not before Mrs. Beaver healed Auric from the Swiftpaw clan to the best of her abilities amidst their limited amount of time. During the ministrations, Auric would describe, to the best of his abilities, Aslan.

The group of fugitives continued on their trek in the deep desert of white. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the Beavers being the fastest since they may be the smallest, but they were also the swiftest. Lucy, when tired, alternated between running forward and being carried by her brother. Their fear gave them wings to go faster than they were used to, making them short of breath quite quickly.

Wings of fear that grew bigger once they heard the bells of a sled from behind them. Spotting a ledge up ahead, Mr. Beaver doubled back as quickly as he could to show them the hiding place. The group flattened themselves to the best of their ability. Lucy whimpered slightly, burrowing to the best of her into her brother's warm body. The bells stop, not far away from where they lay. A shadow appeared just in front of them, standing for a couple of seconds, appearing more menacing amidst the glittering snow.

Then it disappeared, while the bells didn't jingle away. Mr. Beaver, ready as ever to lay down his life for children — the fact that they were the ones of the prophecy being only a juicy bonus — darted out to see if the Witch had left. His shout made them startle, while Mr. Beaver's head appear upside down.

"Come quickly, this isn't her." The children and Mrs. Beaver scrambled out of their hiding place. "I hope all of you have been good, for their is someone here to see you." Pursued Mr. Beaver, all giddy and jittery. When the rest of them joined the beaver, they too began to smile.

It was true that it was a sled, just like the Witch's, pulled by reindeers and decorated with bells. However, while the Witch's sled was as white as her spells, this one was of a deep brown of age-old trees, with red and gold paintings to decorate the sides. In it was a jolly man dressed in red, a long white bear and bearing a huge bag of something beside and behind him. In front of them, getting our of his sled before stretching tall and true, was Father Christmas in all his glory.

"Ho ho ho!" He merrily chuckled. "A Merry Christmas to all."

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir." Lucy answered back giddily. She had always believed in Father Christmas. Boy, was she glad that she was right.

Susan, always the skeptical wondered about a small detail that they had learned from the Beavers. "I thought that there hasn't been a Christmas in Narnia for the past hundred of years." She pointed out astutely.

"The Witch forbade me from spreading my joy with her magic. Now that her magic weakens, I am now free to bring Christmas to Narnia." Not wanting to dwell on such a subject, Father Christmas gestured towards his full bag in the sled. "Now, how about some presents, eh? I think that all of you are in need of some Christmas cheer."

The group stepped forward, closer to the sled, clearly happy for the gifts to come. Father Christmas approached the Beavers first. "I shall start with you, dear friends. Mr. Beaver, your present is the complete restoration of your dam, in it's first state as if brand new. As for your present, Mrs. Beaver, it lays on your dinner table. A sewing machine and a pantry filled to the brim of food that will stay fresh until your return."

The Beavers thanked the jolly man with heartfelt thanks. Their gratitude couldn't even be translated into words. The very first Christmas that Narnia had seen in the past hundred of years. It was a joyful celebration to see a sign of Hope and the end of winter fast approaching.

"Little Lucy, light of all. Come closer, child, to get your gifts." Lucy approached the red-clothed man eagerly. Her steps bouncing slightly in her carefree way. Out from his bag came two little objects. The first one was a gleaming dagger in it's scabbard belt. Father Christmas presented it to her.

"Even if I do not wish for you to ever use it, take this gift to defend yourself." Seeing the young girl pout, he added. "War is in an ugly affair. The ways of healing are more useful than you shall ever know. For that, I gift you with this cordial." A beautiful crystal bottle containing a ruby red liquid passed hands. "One drop and all wounds are cured. Use it wisely, dear heart."

Then, the jolly man turned to Susan. "Sweet Susan. Alas for you, I gift thee with a bow and arrow. May they fly true and to your target." Susan accepted the bow and quiver full of red-feathered arrows.

"What happened to war being an affair?" She asked wirily, even if she examined with great interest the arrows.

"That is most unfortunate." The Jolly Man told her. "Which brings me to my second gift. Even if you don't have a problem in being heard, in times of great danger, if you find yourself in need, then blow in this horn for swift aid." He gave her a beautiful white horn, incrusted with gold, silver and bronze decorations around it.

Susan thanked Father Christmas profoundly. Awe enabled her to properly thank the man. The latter just chuckled.

Now, it was Peter's turn to receive his gift. The boy stepped forward, without any problem. "Now here is Peter, the eldest of the four. You're destiny is truly heavy to bear for one so young. To aid you in your quest, I give you these weapons." From his bag came a big shield bearing a lion on it and beautiful broad sword. "Be careful now, they are tools, not toys. Use them wisely for what lies ahead."

"Thank you sir." Peter was grateful, examining the sword and the shield. Then, he realized something with a start. "What about Edmund? Will he have any presents?"

Father Christmas laughed, yet it was more mute. "Your brother will indeed receive gifts. Not at the moment, mind you, but very soon. It is not as if he is without protection. Ho ho ho! The Witch should grow weary once he escapes from her poisonous grasp."

That cheered up the three remaining Pevensie siblings. Edmund had not joined the witch of his own free will. That meant that he had not betrayed them. Yet, they were sad that so much misfortune had come upon him and that he wasn't with them at the moment.

"Now, I must be off. Winter is at it's end and things do tend to pile up when a hundred years pass. Safe journey and long live Aslan." He climbed back on his sled and took off in a merry jingle of bells. Everyone watched in pure amazement at the miracle they were witness too.

Peter, always the most sensible of the four siblings, soon got the meaning behind Father's Christmas' warning. "We must hurry. If winter is nearly at it's end, then that would mean …"

Susan interrupted as she too realized the implication. "… The river is thawing. We will no longer have the means to cross it if we are to reach Aslan's camp."

They hurried quickly to the gigantic flowing river. Throughout the years, it was known as the Great Icy River. Now, it will be renown for the Great River since the thick ice covering it had started to melt, quicker than most with the fast pace of flowing water. To top everything that had gone bad so far (not worse), the crossing place they had chosen was at the foot of the iced waterfall.

Any minute now, the ice would crack, letting a torrent of icy water flow down from the waterfall. Their only piece of luck was that there was still ice right at the foot of the waterfall, allowing them to cross over on the other side.

"Maybe we should rethink this." Susan stated, not reassured at the slightest at the sight.

"We don't have time, Su." Peter retorted.

"I was trying to be realistic." A hurt Susan was a vicious Susan.

"No, you were being smart …as always." The last two words were added to lighten the mood. They didn't have the time to fight between them. Not when they were on the run.

The group started to walk over the ice. Then, they heard the cracking sounds right at the beginning of the trek.

Mr. Beaver, wanting to help out to the best of his abilities told them to stay where they were while he tested the ice for them. Being an aquatic being, he could swim if he ever fell in and his fur and fat would protect him from the cold.

Slowly walking forward, he used his tail to test the ice before them. It cracked from time to time. Mr. Beaver, trying to not show her fear, cried out in mock anger. "You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" That was the only reason for Mr. Beaver to be so fat.

Mr. Beaver, understanding the mood, fired back. "I can't help it, you don't know when it will be your last meal." He paused to tap a particularly thin looking patch of ice. As he suspected, it wasn't safe. "Especially with your cooking." He added with a slight laughter in his voice. He dearly loved his wife.

Howling behind them cut through the lightened mood. The wolves had caught up to them! They could see the black blurbs of shadows running towards them.

"RUN!" Peter shouted, practically caring Lucy whose shorts legs would hinder them. Halfway of the crossing, their route was barred by Maugrim himself, one of his wolves pinning down Mr. Beaver to the ground. Trying to protect his family, Peter drew his sword. Hand unsteady at the unfamiliar weight and ignorance at how to wield it.

"Put that down boy, before you hurt someone. Mainly yourself or maybe your little friend here." Maugrim taunted, feeling superior at the situation at hand.

Mr. Beaver shouted out, despite being at the mercy of the fangs and claws of his captor, "Don't worry about me. Slit his throat." He was silenced by a growl and a mouth approaching his jugular vein.

Maugrim decided on another approach. "Listen, if you agree to leave now, I will make sure that your brother leaves with you." He could see that the boy was wavering, still uncertain about what to do. He hasn't grown up enough to make such a decision.

"Stop it Peter." Susan intervened, half hysterical at the danger in front of them, the other half tempted by Maugrim's proposal. "Just because some man dressed in red gave you a sword doesn't mean that you are some sort of warrior."

"Peter. Don't worry about me. Narnia needs you and your siblings, so go ahead and slay them." Mr. Beaver, more stubborn then anything else, continued to defy even from his precarious position.

"Peter." Trembled Lucy, scared from the situation.

Peter finally made a decision, an idea forming as ice began to fall from beside them. It seemed that the river's frozen state was finally over. "Hang on." He called out to his sisters before he planted his sword deep into the ice. Susan and Lucy crowded around him, sensing that something was up.

Maugrim, thinking that he had won, was about to leap when he heard the sound. Like the crack of the whip soon followed by the moan of an oak, the giant waterfall unfroze after a hundred of years of ice finally thawed in enough to let it go. A whimper escaped the fearsome Alpha before he ordered a retreat. Order that was cut in half by the icy water gushing down on them.

Wolves were swept in the fearsome flow, while the Pevensie siblings clutched to each other, hoping that their makeshift raft of ice would carry them. The trip was fast and swift as the river carried them down to more grassy lands and warmth.

It was only after that they have reached shore that Susan and Peter realized that Lucy wasn't with them. To make sure that the youngest was with them, Peter had kept a hand on her coat. Peter hadn't realized that Lucy had slipped from her coat during their watery journey.

They cried out, searching for the youngest. Her name echoing throughout the woods. Susan, her grief needing a target to lash out, shouted at her brother. "What have you done?" She demanded to know, not wanting to blame herself for the loss of their sister.

A voice cleared itself not far from where they stood. A male voice broke their fearful search. "Excuse me? Is anyone missing a little girl by any chance?"

The siblings turned towards the speaker. He was a young man, the same age as Peter, with curly red hair and brilliant blue eyes. He bore the colors of red and gold. But, what was most important was what in his arms, a little girl still shivering slightly from the cold. A bright red cap with something in gold — the lines of the symbol to bunch up to know what it was exactly — was around her, adding another layer of warmth against the fight of hypothermia.

Peter and Susan rushed towards the stranger, thanking him immensely, as the fluttered around Lucy to make sure that she was alright with their own eyes. Well, Susan fluttered while Peter stayed next to his sister, searching with his gaze.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked cheekily. That broke the mood as the three rejoiced for getting out of the spot of danger.

When all was said and done, Peter turned to the stranger, who was smiling strangely at them. "Thank you very much for saving her, sir."

A booming laugh came from the boy in front of them. "Sir? I am about the same age as you, Peter. I doubt that you would call any of your friends "Sir" would you?"

Peter startled. "How do you know my name?" He trailed on, wanting at least a name.

"Brian. My name is Brian Prewett. I study in the same school as your brother, Edmund." Brian answered, a big smile on his face. "He can't stop talking about you, Peter, and you Susan, while gushing about his adorable little sister Lucy."

It wasn't completely false either. Whenever he could, Edmund would talk about his siblings, missing them fiercely every year. His fellow Knights were sorry that he couldn't talk about magic to his family. At least now, Brian hoped, Edmund wouldn't have any reason to keep his secret any longer.

"He did?" Susan wondered. "He certainly didn't talk about you."

"And I can say for sure that he hadn't talked much about his school, has he?" Brian countered. "But now is not the time for squabbling. Come now, I have some beavers to catch to and a camp to guide you to."

The siblings followed the red-head downwards the river. They soon joined the Beaver couple. Then, they followed their guide to Aslan's Camp. The group were escorted by a hallway of swords and whispered words at their approach. Brian was right next to Peter as they walked in the front of the group.

Lucy wondered at the whispering, even asking Susan for the reason. The elder sister couldn't answer. Mrs. Beaver was fussing with her fur. She didn't even have enough time to be properly presentable for her meeting with Aslan. "Stop fussing." Mr. Beaver tried to stop her. "You look beautiful, my dear."

They approached a beautiful large tent, where red, yellow, blue and green blended together, forming something hypnotic at first glance. A large centaur, with black-hair that fell down to his chest in ringlets and whose horse part was the color of chestnut, stepped forward. "I am Oreius Commander of this army and Aslan's General of War. What is your purpose here?" He demanded, voice slightly gruff.

Peter drew his sword, presenting it to Oreius. "I am Peter. My siblings and I have come to seek Aslan." He stated, his voice clear and firm.

Brian also took out his sword, keeping it in the air parallel to Peter's. "I am Brian, the Leo. I am the Knight of the North from Aslan's Order. I have come for the Gathering, summoned by the Ophiuchus to come in Narnia's aid." As he uttered these words, the Narnians broke out in even more hushed whispers. Hope and smiled bloomed even brighter than when they first met the children of the Prophecy.

The whispers stopped of all sudden, as if some invisible signal had been made. The wind, a breathless hum, passed through as a gentle breeze. The tent's flaps moved as they parted, by magic, for the King of the Land.

He was a magnificent lion, taller than any of the Pevensies have ever seen. Molten gold seemed to be the make-up of his fur, his mighty tail swished peacefully in the sunlight. His majestic presence brought peace to all that looked upon him. Everyone kneeled before the true King of Narnia, the Son of the Emperor of the Sea, the Mighty Creator of this land.

The siblings kneeled as well, as their instincts dictated them to do. Not in that forceful way that is one of fear, it was in that peaceful way one would do with respect.

The Lion stopped before them. His voice was deep melodious, as the Earth and Sky mixed together. "Welcome Peter, son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome to you as well, Beavers. You have my thanks for bringing them here safely. Greetings to you as well, Knight of the North." He took a look at each and every one of them. His gaze full of wisdom and strength. "Yet, I do not see the fourth of the siblings of the prophecies. Where is he?"

Peter looked up. "That is why we came here. We need your help to save our brother."

"We ran into a little bit of trouble along the way." Susan continued, piping in. "He's been captured."

"Captured!?" The crowd gasped in surprise and terror. One of the future Kings had been captured by the White Witch! All hope was lost for the future of Narnia.

Mr. Beaver, his mouth running ahead before his thoughts, exclaimed. "He betrayed us all, your Excellence."

"Then he had betrayed us all." Oreius declared. His tone incensed from what he had heard.

"Bite your tongue." Barked out Brian. "Edmund is more loyal to Narnia than you will ever be, Beaver. Unlike you, who have lived passively during the Witch's reign, he has been prepared for something like this to come by." His face was livid in anger, hand at his sword ready to bring it out at a moment's notice.

Peter really tried to bite back that sliver of jealousy. Here was someone that really believed in Edmund, while he still had his doubts.

"Peace Brian. Beaver is not aware of all the facts, just like many narnians have forgotten the tales of old." Aslan soothed the warrior. It didn't stop the Knight from sending furious glares to the trembling beaver.

"It's my fault sir, I was to hard on him." Peter said.

"We all were, Peter. This isn't only your fault. Please, help him, he is our brother, sir. " Susan added. Lucy only sent her most pleading look.

"We will do what we can." Aslan decided. "For now, rest here from your flight as we plan a way to save your brother." The siblings bowed their head as the narnians cheered. "Brian, bring the Pevensie to your tents, you will be sharing with them. Then, come back to see me as we plan Edmund's rescue."

Brian stood up, before bowing deeply before Aslan. "Of course, Sire. It will be done." He waited for Aslan to go back to his tent before he turned towards the brother and sisters of his fellow knight. "This way please. Susan and Lucy, you will be sharing a tent with the Knight of the North. Leia should be arriving in the next couple of days. I think that you will like her. Peter, you and I will be sharing a tent with the Knight of the South, Michael, and with Edmund once he is rescued."

Peter could only nod his agreement. Despite them being of the same age, he deferred to Brian who seemed more older somehow, just like Edmund was.

"Perfect." The Knight of Leo chirped. "Then here there are. The blue-green sea tent is for the girls. The golden-green is ours, Peter. Make yourself comfortable, it will be of no use to Edmund if you are tired." A jaunty wave later, and the siblings found themselves together in the girls' tent. Still to wired up from their flight to really want to sleep.

One thing that was niggling in Peter's mind was Lucy's rescue. She hadn't told them how Brian had fished her out from the river. From one thing, the flow was very fast with the sudden influx of melted water. Another fact was that when they met Brian, after those few terrifying minutes, he didn't seem to have one drop of water on him.

"Say Lucy," began Peter, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery. "How did Brian get you out of the river?"

"I'm not to sure myself, Peter." Lucy huddled deeper int he red cloak, having not taken it off, not even during their meeting with Aslan. "One minute, I was tumbling in the water. I couldn't see, I couldn't breath. Everything was so frightening." Her face was still so pale from the ordeal, despite the small measure of rosy blush on her cheeks. She was still only a little girl after all. "Then, all of a sudden, something plucked me out of the river. Like a giant invisible hand. Before I knew it, Brian had wrapped his cloak around me, making me feel very warm all of the sudden. He told me his name and that he'll bring me to you both."

That in itself was troubling. How did Brian fished out Lucy from the river? They would have to ask him later on.

Seeing that his sister was tired, the hidden yawn from Lucy not helping, Peter asked that they all go lie down on the hammock for a quick nap. Soon, all three of them were snuggled together and fell in a deep sleep, so profound, that they didn't hear the commotion outside, nor the urgent shouting. For the next sixty minutes or so, the three siblings rested with nary a dream.

It wasn't a normal sleep, but a magical one, cast by the Knight of the East with the aid of the Lion. And if his companions from North and South arrived during that time in a portal of light, then, it was just a coincidence, that was all.

**An: A brief recap of the knights fighting with their House represented:**

**Slytherin: **The Knight of the West, the **Ophiuchus**, is Edmund Pevensie. His mentor was Myra Black. == Associated trait: _Cunningness_.

**Gryffindor: **The Knight of the East, the **Leo**, is Brian Prewett. His mentor was Septimus Weasley. == Associated trait: _Strength_.

**Hufflepuff: **The Knight of the South, the **Brock**, is Michael Smith His mentor was Rosalba Doralia. == Associated trait: _Force_.

**Ravenclaw: **The Knight of the North, the **Valraven**, is Leia Kerasos. Her mentor was Albert Commonsword. == Associated trait: _Wisdom_.


	4. Part Four: The Revealing Battle

**An**: So, this was about to be the last chapter, but it started to become a bit too large. So there will be another chapter after this one (which will also count as an Epilogue). What I can tell you is that there will be other stories, such as the ones for_ Prince Caspian_ and the others. There will also be a Harry Potter story that will crossover with Narnia. But that is another story for another time.

Also the story has changed its place in the categories. It's more part of the Narnian fandom rather than the HP/N crossovers.

**Disclaimer**: All properties of the Chronicles of Narnia belong to the original writer and filmmakers. Even if many of us wish it for a Christmas present or even a Birthday Present.

**Summary**: Aslan, in his all knowing ways, had put in place four magical guardians for Narnia. They live on the other side, from where the lines of the Kings started. Unknowingly, with her treachery, the White Witch has unleashed something even more frightening than she anticipated: against herself.

There once was a kingdom far and wide, where four knights fought side-by-side. By the Stars in Heaven, by the Ground in Hell, rue the day your awoke one of them. One to one is not enough when two by two equals hands of blue. Three times three without lease, so that four by four, you're on your own.

**Word-Count**: 8, 736 words.

**The Ophiuchus**

**Part Four: The Revealing Battle**

Reindýri the Reindeer was the one whom the Son of Adam had whispered in his ears. He was also the leader of his very small tribe, captured by the White Witch. So it was common sense that when they were released, he would take the advantage to be free from her rule.

When the six reindeers were at a safe distance from her Royal Pratness, Reindýri took command. "Lindo and Gonzales, you will both go back to the Castle and spread the word that the Queen wants the whole conclave of Reindeers to pull her sled faster. Then, you'll take the whole group to the Lunar Caves where Michaelis and Rednose will meet you there. Michaelis and Rednose, you will both be covering our tracks and create some false ones just in case. Use any method you so desire. As for you, Veronica,you will come with me as I'll warn Aslan's Camp of the danger they are in. They should know about the Son of Adam in the Witch's grasp."

"Sir." The five others chorused before they spread out to do their tasks. Only Reindýri twin, Veronica, stayed with him as they bounded towards the direction of the camp. They didn't need to know exactly where they were going, reindeers always had magic that pointed to them, without fail throughout their whole history, to the right direction of their destination.

Reindýri and Veronica both ran on their mighty four legs, faster than they ever were in their whole life. Which would be normal if one took off the enormous weight of the sled that they had to pull, leaving them only muscles formed by such a toll. Barely one hour later, Reindýri could see the red flags of the Camp floating in the wind, where sentries were posted here and there, lances pointed at the running reindeers. Fitting since they did work for the False Queen — forced may they add.

Not wanting to waste any time arguing with the sentries on who they were or where their alliance lay, Reindýri decided to pass through the weakest point and apologize later for any angry feelings. Unfortunately, the weakest point was where a dwarf stood guard. A stubborn dwarf to boot that wouldn't move from being directly in front of a running, very heavy, reindeer. Well, there was one other thing to do than enter in a camp by hurting one of their warriors. Reindýri thanked Aslan that it wasn't a faun or a centaur that stood in his way.

The yowling of indignation rang out throughout the whole camp. Many little heads of impressible children, kits and cubs were peaking from where they were, only to be quickly rounded to a safer place by the rallying mothers — there were far to many orphaned children for a mother to only take care of her own brood.

The commotion even roused the future royal highnesses from their sleep. Three sleepy heads came out from the tent, Lucy still rubbing her eyes while Susan and Peter were trying to figure out what was going on. They stood on the side, right next to Brian and two other people that they didn't recognize. Introductions were to be made later as the yelping and hollering grew louder in sound. They could soon see the source of all the commotion, which made them burst into laughter, much like the surrounding audience.

For you see, the dwarf, in his infinite bravery (or stupidity according to those you asked), had forgotten that a reindeer had very big antlers. When you couldn't go over an obstacle, nor under it, you could only go straight ahead. To be sure that he didn't hurt any potential ally, Reindýri the Reindeer had scooped up the daring dwarf in his antlers while still charging forward. Jostling the dwarf as the passed through the camp before stopping in front of Aslan.

While bowing, Reindýri had forgotten about his additional passenger, thus a tumbling dwarf could be added to the sentry's unfortunate situation. A different reindeer, more female looking, soon joined the first as they sank one knee to be able to bow. "Greetings Great Aslan," Reindýri started. "We come bearing news from a Son of Adam captured by the White Witch."

The surrounding crowd lost their mirth as the listened to the news. Next to Aslan, Brian, the other man and woman grew more serious, while Susan and Lucy couldn't keep their hopes of their faces. Peter exclaimed. "Do you know where he is?"

"Indeed. To save the life of a fox, the Son of Adam, Edmund the Witch called him, told the rumors of where your camp lay. When the sled couldn't advance any more through the snowless land, he sent us free and bade us to send word of danger. With reindeer magic, I can give you the exact location for where Edmund is."

Peter sagged in visible relief. Aslan nodded to the woman next to Brian who stepped forward right in front of Reindýri. "May I?" She asked in visible interest. "I can see the image in your mind if don't want to guide us." Her voice was gentle, smooth as the feather of a bird.

The reindeer bowed his head, standing on all fours, his eyes staring right into her plain brown ones. "I would prefer it. The White Witch is no friend of the reindeers, so the reindeers would like to be as far away from her as possible. Once my message is given, my clan and I will leave to the northern planes as fast as possible."

The woman — or maybe girl? She seemed to be a little bit older than Susan —, looked deep in the Reindýri's eyes, her own slightly cloudy before emerging from her trance.

"Go on, dear Leia, show the rescue group the way." Aslan told her, before turning around to do what the Great Lion always did, nobody was truly sure what is was.

"As you command, Aslan." Taking out a piece of wood, cherry to be more precise, Leia incanted "_Expecto Patronum_" while giving a little swish. In a burst of silver cloud, a raven emerged, wings expanded in midst flight. "Follow the raven, he will guide you to exact location." Her intonation never changed from its calm smoothness. "Brian! Michael!" She barked out, more of worry than anything else. "I'll apparate to where Edmund is, make sure that the rest of his siblings stay safe." In the blink of an eye, she disappeared right in front of the Pevensies.

Peter was flabbergasted, the complete opposite to Lucy who clapped her hands in delight. Susan, always the clearheaded one, asked an explanation from Brian.

"Let's sit down, I have a tale for the three of you." The Pevensies complied, seating at a table that had been set up on the outside. "Oh, before I forget, this is Michael Smith, the Broch and Knight of the South." Michael nodded at them as Brian told him, "Michael, this is Peter, Susan and Lucy, Edmund's siblings." The three Pevensies muttered their greetings, still puzzled to meet Edmund friends — were they really? — that they weren't aware of.

"Now that the introductions are done." Brian continued, a cattish smile on his face. "Do you believe in magic?"

The answer was the affirmative, after everything the Pevensies have seen in Narnia, it would be very difficult for them to not believe in magic. Lucy was the most vocal in her answer, compared to Peter's and Susan's nod. She even asked for a demonstration, if one of the knights could even do such a thing.

Michael, smiling gently, took out his wand, something made of Oak if Peter wasn't mistaking, before asking. "Alright Lucy, how about some flying?"

A swish and a flick later, with a couple of mumbled words in latin, and you could see a fair Lucy flying about at a respectable hight. The young girl was giggling and laughing in delight at the experience.

Michael put her down gently after a couple of minutes of floating. "Since that is done, let me explain something about your brother. Don't interrupt until after I told you everything, understand?" Despite the gentleness in his voice, it held a core of steel.

"Of course." Peter agreed, speaking for his sisters as well.

"The first thing that you must know is that Edmund is a wizard. When he turned eleven, he received an invitation to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lucky for him since he had to change school. At Hogwarts, the students are divided into four Houses: Hufflepuff for the Gentle, Ravenclaw for the Studious, Gryffindor for the Brave and Slytherin for the Cunning. Although three of the Houses accept Muggleborns, that is to say magical people born from non-magical folks, Slytherin heavily emphasizes on Blood Purity, " the children could hear the capital letters quite clearly, "which makes them a bit racists when a Muggleborn is sorted in their House."

He paused, allowing for the information to sink in, before continuing. "I'm sure that you can guess where Edmund got sorted."

"Slytherin," whispered Susan, face pale at to what her brother must have faced at that school. Peter clenched his fists, furious at himself for not being there for his brother when he needed it … _again_!

Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't sad, furious or any other negative story. "But Edmund didn't have any problems, did he? Why else would he be happy when he came home, or that you guys are his friends?" Big brown eyes stared heartily, hoping to hear some sort of good news.

Brian gave a small chuckle. "You are quite observing, Lucy. Yes, your brother got very lucky when he got sorted in Slytherin. This is where things get slightly complicated." He took a drink of water — when had it appeared on the table? —, taking his time. "You see, Hogwarts was founded by four Witches and Wizards, who gave their names to the Houses. What hasn't been known was that they got the idea of the school by a dream that Aslan sent. For …"

Brian told the Pevensies the story about the founding of the Knights of Aslan. How each Knight would find their successors through a dream, their training and all that. He even explained to the Pevensies about Edmund's situation as Ward of the Blacks.

It did relieve the older siblings to know that someone was watching over their brother. The five of them talked a bit, answering questions or explaining things concerning magic, the Knights or even Narnia. Up until they heard the horn being blown with the cheers of the crowd up ahead.

Edmund was and sound, while Aslan's army had one upped the Evil Queen. "Let's go." Brian told them, getting up gracefully. "I think that you would like to see your brother's safety with your very own eyes."

He didn't need to repeat himself twice, as the Pevensies rushed towards the commotion. Peter in front as they went to see Edmund. For the next couple of days, they wouldn't let him leave their sight, not if any of the Pevensies could help it. Truth and honesty was needed to keep them together in this strange new world.

— OotW —

Telling one of his most entrenched secrets was liberating, at least it was for Edmund. He had braced himself for a bad reaction — at best, deep anger and disapproval at Edmund, at worst being completed ignored and rejected from his siblings — yet none of what he had imagined compared to what he got.

Lucy, as he expected, just took his magic in stride. She was more interested in what he could do and his knowledge of Narnia. As predicted, she pestered Edmund about every detail he knew, which was vastly different from the current Narnia. The little ones and her took great pleasure in hearing the tales of King Frank the Vth's court and the adventures that Edmund had with the King's sons, Frank Jr and Col.

Susan was the one who was trying to digest all that was happening. She had always been the one to use facts and logic to understand. Although, in this particular case, facts and logic can only go so far. At least she was trying to wrap her mind up on all the events, while still being nice to Edmund. She felt terribly sorry for what Edmund had to go through without having the trust of his siblings. She just hoped that now they can be a proper family now, without any secrets to pollute it anymore.

Peter was the worst of the lot, at least in Edmund's eyes. He neither despised, nor loved Edmund even more. In fact, apart from talking a bit to Edmund when the situation demanded it, he completely ignored his younger brother. That hurt Edmund the most, even if he tried to hide it.

Auric often brought his cubs whose mischief generated a smile on the Knight's lips. Lucy was always in the area, coaxing happiness in Edmund, as she too saw the sadness that Peter induced. To do so, Lucy created games with Auric's cubs and other children, such as the story time, hide-and-seek or even tag.

Another type of game that Lucy and the children played was one that the four knights of Narnia had devised to help organize a defense system that would not only enable the children to reach safety, while simultaneously giving them a modicum of defense.

Peter's problem with Edmund wasn't his little brother himself, rather a vicious case of jealously. He saw how close Edmund was with the other three knights, how at ease his little brother was with Brian especially. He desired that same closeness with his brother, the same look of wonder Edmund had when he was with Brian, Michael or even Leia. Rather than lash out to Edmund with all this envy inside of him, he preferred to ignore him. While still knowing fully well how hurt Edmund was at his current behavior.

Eventually, the situation regarding Peter and Edmund was forced into a resolution. It took the combined forces of Lucy, Brian, Michael and Leia — Lucy forcing Susan along the way — to create a situation that forced Peter and Edmund into confinement which then in turn brought on a hearty conversation with tears, shouts and generally lot's of emotions brought out in the open. Let it be known that a Ravenclaw is always handy to have a confinement created out of thin air.

This conversation took place in the nick of time too, for by the very next day, Peter had taken a very important decision while another important event took place later that day.

— OotW —

It all started during breakfast. Edmund was gobbling down pieces of toasts, drizzling with butter and honey, while Lucy and Susan was slightly mocking him about the endless number of toasts that the Camp had in its stock. Leia was on the side, her head in a book about strategies, nibbling on an apple. Brian and Michael had taken morning patrol and were not there.

Amidst the ribbing, Peter stepped in the conversation. "Don't forget to pack up some toasts, you will have a long journey ahead." His siblings stopped and stared at the eldest.

"I don't understand." Lucy told Peter, her eyes slightly wider in bewilderment. "I thought we were going to help Narnia out. They need us." Small droplets of tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I promised mom that I'll keep you safe. She sent us out to the countryside to protect us from the war, not join another one. Susan, you will be in charge to guide them back home as I will stay here and fight."

"But they need all of us." Lucy fired back instantly, her sadness leaking in her voice.

"It's too dangerous, Lucy." Peter told her, in his no-nonsense tone of voice. "You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed. I won't have it. I can't bear the thought of loosing any of you."

Leia just turned her page, knowing that Edmund will show his brother reason. She would only intervene if her fellow Knight so desired.

"I don't think you understand, Peter. For one, I am a Knight of Narnia," Edmund started, his tone measured while his eyes showed his frustration to those that would look. "That entails that in time of danger, myself and the other three Knights will rise to fight. So even if you don't want me to participate in this war, you don't have a choice but to comply. Second, according to the prophecy, two sons of Adams and two daughter of Eve are needed to lift the winter that Narnia is suffering. That will not happen if Susan and Lucy leave."

Before Peter could protest, Susan stood up from the breakfast table. "Well then, I suppose that's it then."

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked.

"To get some practice of course." Susan told him, picking up her bow and arrow, gifts from Father Christmas. Lucy, all smiling and bouncing, soon followed her. Turning towards Leia, Susan wondered "Would you teach me shoot these, please?"

Closing her book, the Knight of the North smiled softly. "It will be my pleasure." She showed the way to the target practice. The morning passed by as Leia taught both Susan to shoot and Lucy to throw. They were naturals at the thing. Meanwhile, Edmund and Peter practiced sword fighting, soon joined by the two other Knights of Narnia. Edmund was glad to finally best his brother at something in the beginning, which didn't last too long as Peter soon got the hang of things.

After the midday meal, Aslan asked for his Knights to join him for some words. Each knight kneeled at his — or her — cardinal point, sword down, head bow. The swords glittered in the sunlight, with each main House color shining brightly: Gryffindor's rubies, Slytherin's emeralds, Ravenclaw's sapphires and Hufflepuff's topazes. The swords were the original that the Founders had, bestowed on their representatives during a small ceremony to bestow their knighthood.

They stood in the field, not to far from the camp, where all of those that were free of their duties came to watch and see.

"Knights of Narnia, you four have been chosen to help defend my country. Each and every one of you represent one trait that will destroy the White Witch's reign."

Aslan turned towards Leia Kerasos from Ravenclaw. "Arise, Valraven, Knight of the North. You are the representatives of Wisdom. Defend my people well with your wit."

"I will, Great Aslan. On my life, on my magic and on my House, I swear to protect your people to the best of my abilities for this upcoming battle." The Ravenclaw stood tall and proud, every inch of her being shining, her sword back in its sheath.

Aslan then turned towards Brian Prewett of Gryffindor. "Arise Leo, Knight of the East. You are the one to embody Strength. May your sword cut down the enemy during battle."

Brian rose from his stance, his sword held straight and true in front of him. "I swear it on my life, my magic and my House, Magnificent One, to bring down all enemy of Narnia. My sword is yours to command."

Aslan nodded at the statement before standing in front of Michael Smith of Hufflepuff. "Arise Broch, Knight of the South. Even if you do not look like it, you are the one with Force. Let your gentle nature temper such power."

Michael was the tallest of the four, making an imposing image with his sword pointed at the ground. "Like all the Broch before me, I swear to use my power to protect those that are under my care and injured. So mote it be on my life, my magic and my House, ô Mighty Aslan."

Finally, Aslan turned to Edmund. "And finally, arise Ophiuchus, Knight of the West. Not only were you destined as one of Narnia's Kings, but your Cunningness will bring down all of those that even think to do harm to your land. Do not hesitate in your actions, as your heart will always hold you back in times of need."

Edmund stood up, his sword high in the sky to complete the ritual. "I swear to you, Dear Aslan, on my life, my magic and my House, to always protect Narnia and help her in any way I can."

"Then the fate of this country is in good hands." Aslan let out a mighty roar amidst the cheers of the crowd. The four Knights rose their swords in the air, joining them together while shouting out "IN THE NAME OF NARNIA WE SO SWEAR."

Just soon after, the trumpets sounded as a faun approached in a run. "The White Witch has arrived. She wishes for you to have an audience with her." The crowd scattered in different directions, the warriors to take their positions, the healers to be ready in case of injury as the mothers and all those in charge of the young ones herded the children away to safety.

The False Queen entered the camp soon after, heralded by Ginarrbrik as she was carried by four foul-looking cyclops. She was welcomed with boos and hisses as she was walked down the aisle to Aslan's tent.

Half-way on the route, her cyclops put her chair down, allowing her to stand up in a regal way. Her pale skin was practically translucent under the sunlight, giving her a sick look with her white dress. She walked a couple of steps forward, slowly as if she was savoring her moment and show her power, while not straying to far from her protection. Her eyes lingered on Edmund for a couple of moments. He stood on the side, amidst his brother and sisters, his fellow knights just behind him.

"You have a traitor in your midsts Aslan." She hissed some of the words, her deceitful words taking a sweet honeyed tone.

Peter stood nearer to his brother as Edmund face grew somber in anger. How dare she call him a traitor while it was her magic that controlled him.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan fired back, his measured tone bringing waves of reassurance to the group. He also insisted on the word 'you'.

She pressed on, her eyes unable to face the golden ones of the mighty lion. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built on?" She was mocking him and they both knew it.

With a slight roar in his tone, Aslan fired back instantly, "Do not cite to me the Deep Magic, Witch." Lucy turned her head quickly towards Aslan, her eyes holding fright in them. It was the first time she saw Aslan be so angry among the fact that she may loose her brother. "I was there when It was written."

Leia stepped forward from her place, turning towards Aslan for a mute permission to intervene. He nodded, giving it to her. The False Queen wondered who this person was to intervene in this serious conversation. Leia's voice held iciness that rivaled the White Witch's magic. "You do well to remember, Jadis" the name hissed like a curse, "that it was your magic that forced my brother-in-arms to turn traitor against his will. His blood cannot belong to the one that forces her sacrifice."

"Well played little girl.," Jadis, as it was her name before coming to Narnia, agreed, "but, according to the laws, every traitor belongs to me. Besides, he may have not betrayed his siblings through his own will, but the location of your camp was his fault."

"In exchange for the life of a Narnian, something you forced upon him." Leia retorted back sharply. "However, if you still insist on taking his blood …"

"It is my property as any traitor belongs to me, regardless of the situation. He chose to betray hence sealing his Fate in my hands. Nothing can deny me my right!"

Brian held Peter back before the eldest sibling could unsheathe his sword. His eyes telling Peter to trust them in this. It would not do for his anger to bring about a worse fate for Edmund.

Leia continued as her brown hair flew in an unseen wind giving an air of terror. The craw of crows could be heard in the background. "Do not interrupt Witch, or you shall see, hear, feel and taste a terror that will be far worse if you continue down this road. You claim that Edmund's blood is your propriety, that is a fact which none will contest. Nonetheless, the Deep Magic has rules against forcing someone in becoming a traitor as you have."

"And what will you suggest," the False Queen looked up and down at the Knight mockingly, ignoring the power coming from her, "_little girl_."

"This little girl," the scathing tone rivaled her opponent's, "can cause you lot's of pain as well as being knowledgeable of the Deep Magic. When it first created Narnia, Rowena Ravenclaw was there. She wrote each and every law down before passing it on to her successor who passed it on to his successor and so forth until it arrived in my hands. You would do well to not play with Deep Magic."

"Enough, said your piece." Aslan told his Knight. Leia acknowledged the order and stood back, taking a more normal look than before. "Come with me," he addressed the Witch, "we will talk alone."

— OotW —

The next few minutes passed in stone silence. Peter, Susan, Lucy, Brian, Michael, Leia and Edmund sat together in a circle. The Knights didn't look frightened at all.

Lucy was afraid for her brother, would she loose him when she just got him back. "How do you know that the White Witch won't take Edmund with her?" She looked at Leia insistently as if she held all the answers of the universe. That was normal since she had never seen such a strong-willed woman such as Leia. A proper woman was a bit more mild and less wild like.

The latter brought out a book from thin air. Turning the pages, she found the right part that she showed Lucy. It was written in Latin in a stylized writing and images on the border of red, blue, gold and green. Lucy caressed the page softly as she sat down in Leia's lap. "What does it say?"

"That their are two other ways for the White Witch to not have her due, if she tries to create a traitor for herself using either magic or by forcing the individual in a situation where he is forced to betray. The first is for her to back off."

"And the second?" Susan asked.

"The second is by way of a magic duel." Edmund answered his sister. "If the individual has magic, then he or she is allowed to challenge the White Witch." Seeing the surprised looks, he exclaimed, "What?! Myra made me study the law books just in case something like this every happened."

"So either way, your brother will be safe. He was taught by a Black." Brian added to the conversation.

"How is that significant?" Peter questioned.

Michael grinned at the fact. "Blacks are notorious for the dirty fighting. They are crafty, sly and always have a trick up their sleeves. Out of the four, Edmund is the best in a duel with the few spells he uses. With a little more knowledge, and he will be the best duelist in England."

Edmund blushed. "Thank you, I had a great mentor."

"As I said, taught by a Black." Brian grinned.

The group was silenced as the False Queen left the tent, soon followed by the Great Lion. "The Witch has denounced her claim."

Everyone cheered at the good news. The Knights narrowed their eyes at the information. It was to smooth, to easy for her to abandon it so easily.

Jadis started to walk towards her chair, before she would sit down, she called out. "How will I know that you will keep your word?"

The roar made her fall on her chair. The laughter accompanied her 'escape'.

Among the cheerful joyfulness of one-upping the False White Queen, Edmund, Leia, Michael and Brian shared looks that spoke volumes. Something was up and they will be getting to the bottom of this.

They placed alert-wards around the Main Tent, just in case the False Queen would try something under handy — she was renown for doing such a thing. Instead, they woke up by someone leaving the tent. Since only Aslan resided in the tent, that meant that Aslan wanted them to know he was leaving, as the Great Lion could leave his tent with nary a whisper.

What they didn't predict was that Lucy and Susan had also seen Aslan leave the camp. Seeing that only girls were there, they decided that Leia would go with them to protect and understand. She was the best choice as her wisdom helped her decide the best course of action.

She could hear the conversation between Aslan and Edmund's sisters. "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" The Emperor of the Sea's son asked to the girls.

Lucy the Intrepid replied, "We couldn't sleep."

"Please Aslan." Susan pleaded. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad for the company tonight." Aslan told them. "You too as well, my little Valraven. The girls will be safer with you as their protector."

Leia approached the group. "What are you doing Aslan? You know that the laws of Deep Magic would allow for Edmund to survive against the White Witch."

"But at what cost, Dear One? At what cost? There are many roads that could lead to Edmund's victory just as there are as many roads that lead to his death. Each story is unique and complex that no one, not even I, know for sure the course that will be taken."

The group continued their walk in the forest under the starry night. The breeze cooled the air in a pleasant temperature. It was a normal night that didn't give any notion that something was about to come. Finally, in a nest of rocks, Aslan stopped. "It is time. Now, I must go alone, dear ones. Thank you Lucy. Thank you Susan. Thank you Leia. And farewell."

He left them within the nests as he headed towards an orange-reddish light. The girls climbed on one of the rocks and watched the Great Lion's progress.

They soon realized that they were near the Witch's camp. Ugly goblins, monsters from different shapes and sizes, dwarves from the Black Beard clans and even Minotaurs populated the area, their gruesome traits emphasized among the flickering torches and fire-pits.

The frightful crowd jeered, screamed and mocked the lion walking in the middle of their lines. Aslan said nothing, walking silently and proudly as the crowd tormented him. Claws and hisses surrounded him, while at the end stood the Mocking Queen in ceremonial black robes of sacrifices next to a table made of stone.

Then, all of a sudden, one the goblins jumped in front of Aslan. It sneered, showing it's teeth. Aslan stopped, waiting for his path to clear.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Lucy wondered softly. Her companions didn't have any answers to give her.

"Enough." The White Witch called out to her followers. "Bind the Mighty Lion." Many of her followers, at least those that were the closest to Aslan, lunged on Aslan who stood there calmly. The bonded him in chaffing ropes so tightly that it was more than necessary.

"Bring him here, on the table." Her followers started to drag the lion towards the Stone Table. Just as they were about to haul him up, the White Witch called out "Wait! Let's shave him first." Brandishing her dagger high in the air, the False Queen was the first to take off a large chump of main. She allowed her most loyal followers to continue the shaving process while she brandished her trophy to her adoring crowd of subjects.

"Now," she crowed, "the mighty lion is merely a cat. Bind him on the table for the sacrifice." The jeers and catcalls grew louder as hollers were added.

With a wave of her hand, she silenced the crowd. "My loyal subjects, hold your blood-thirst for the moment. Tonight, the Deep Magic shall be satisfied while tomorrow, … Tomorrow, we will take Narnia … FOREVER."

The night trembled with the cries and howling of jubilation. They chilled the girls down to the core. Only the Knight of the North stood strong and true, ready to defend her charges in case of any problems.

The Witch approached her sacrifice's ear, her whisper amplified by her magic for her subjects to hear her cruel, taunting words. "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human boy? Ha!" Her gleefulness made her shine an aura of craziness, revealing her true nature for all to see. "You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love."

And with those last words, she brought her stone knife high in the air. The crowd chanted with the rhythmic thumping of the drums. "In that knowledge… Despair… And DIE!" The knife plunged deep in Aslan's body.

The only thing that the girls could see was the spasms before the body finally rested forever. His golden eyes closed to the sight of three white-faced girls, hidden in the shadows from the rest of the enemy.

Crowing loudly "The great cat is DEAD!" the White Witch laughed, the sounds reverberating throughout the night. She turned towards her generals. "Generals, prepare for a very short battle tomorrow! We will completely destroy the rebels!"

The drums pounded, thumped and thudded in various fast paces, the frenzy gaining in intensity. The monsters danced in elation, the thirst for blood bringing in the savagery of their nature in the air. They danced long into the night until twilight had dawned for the enemy's camp. They left the Stone Table to prepare for the fast approaching battle.

When everything was quite, the girls approached the Stone Table cautiously. All of them were in tears, Lucy sobbing softly. Susan was the one to point out that it was too late. "He's gone."

"But why would he let himself be sacrificed?" Leia wondered. "Aslan knew what he was doing, their is no doubt about it, but what is it?"

"We have to go." Susan declared. "The others must be warned of what has happened."

"But we can't just leave him here." Susan's sister protested.

"Lucy! We don't have the time." Susan was always the level-headed one. "We have to tell the others, no matter what happens."

"Why don't we use the trees?" Leia proposed. "During my time as an apprentice, the trees were used as a relay system during the war. The dryads can use the wind to travel great distances far faster than any winged-messenger and with less danger too."

"Could you please do it, Leia?"

"Of course, Susan. Take your time with Lucy to say goodbye, I won't be long."

Leia crept towards a small group of trees, sakuras to be more precise. The area was a bit different from her memories, yet she could recall that this particular cluster was extremely loyal to Aslan. They were the swiftest as well so she knew that the message would be received in the briefest delays.

Just as she was finishing relaying her message, she heard a load CRACK reverberating through the starry night. Barely glancing at the swirling wind of pink, green and white, Leia ran back to the girls.

She was treated to the wondrous sight, in the gleaming sunlight, of the Creator of Narnia standing proud and tall. She felt the brush of small fur passed by, a mouse or a rat if the glimpse of what she saw wasn't wrong. The ropes had been gnawed, dangling on the sides or in the middle of the Stone Table. The middle was completely cracked in two.

It took her a couple of seconds before she joined the other two girls in hugging the Great Lion. "Children, Children," he rumbled, his own little laughter. "I am alright."

"We saw the Witch," Susan started, "the knife." She couldn't trail on, the horror being too vivid in her mind for her to take a step back.

Leia stood back sharply, her mind racing rapidly. "You used the Deep Magic against the Witch, didn't you Aslan?"

Aslan's gaze was serious as he answered. "That is true. For if a willing victim who has committed no treachery died in the traitor's place, then the Stone Table will crack and death itself would begin to unwind."

"Even if we aren't sure if the traitor is truly a traitor?"

"If the sacrificer deems the sacrifice to be a traitor, then it very difficult to know if the Deep Magic considers the same thing."

Susan frowned at something. "Leia, did you already sent word as to what has happened?"

"I did Susan. The trees had already departed when I heard the Stone Table break in two. There is little I can do to call it back."

Lucy drew her little knife from her belt. "We have to help them." Her small face was fearless, despite the fact that her hands were trembling slightly.

Aslan's paw pulled her hand down, as he chuckled a bit at the scene. "We will, but not alone." He shook his head. "Climb on my backs, young ones, we have a long way to go and little time to get there."

Susan and Lucy climbed on His Back, aided by Leia who did not follow them. "Leia?" Wondered Lucy, curious as to why the Valraven wouldn't be joining them.

"My duty is to help the Narnians win the battle. You don't need my protection, but they do. By your leave, Aslan, I will depart to do my part as one of your Knights."

"Go dear one, your wisdom may save many lives, but do not spread the tale of my return yet."

His Knight understood his meaning. "You want to surprise the Witch." She said out loud. "Then I will keep the secret, even if I disagree on the fact."

"Take care of yourself Leia." Lucy told her.

"And take care of our brothers." Susan added.

Bowing once more, Leia turned around to jog back to the camp who was a bit far away. She did have the time to hear Aslan warn the girls on his back to cover their ears, before the greatest roar ever heard since the dawn of time echoed in the valley as the red sun rose in the pink and blue sky.

The White Witch had made another mistake when she tried to kill her opponent. Her first being that she attacked and used Edmund. That is something that would not be forgotten by either of the four Knights.

— OotW —

Back at the camp, the Sakura Dryad had flew quickly and entered the tent that the Knights and Peter shared. She was greeted by two swords and two wands. She held up her hands to show she was unarmed. "Fear not, my princes, dear knights, for I come with grave tidings." She told them of Aslan's demise and of the Witch's plan.

This brought the four boys wide awake. Peter thanked the dryad who swirled away in green, pink and white. "What do we do?" He asked the others after a minute of silence.

"What we have to." Brian answered. "To fight against the False Queen's army." He turned to his brother-in-arms, "Edmund, do you have a plan that could help us?"

"I'm not too sure." Edmund replied. "But the first thing I think we have to do is warn the rest of the camp."

"And then?" Peter continued.

"And then, you'll have to lead us." Edmund's answer was simple and short.

"I can't!" Peter exclaimed. "I'm not ready, nor do I have the knowledge to be able too. Why can't Brian, Michael or even you do it? You have more knowledge in that sort of thing."

"We can't because Aslan believes in you." Michael told Peter. "Besides, we may have learned how to fight, but we cannot lead an army into battle. We will be able to counsel you, but all decisions will be up to you."

Taking a deep breath, Peter's face hardened slightly. "Alright then. Let's do it. First, we'll have to rouse General Oreius for his counsel. Then, let's devise a strategy that will make us win against the Witch at the minimum cost of life possible."

"We can help you with that." Brian intervened. "Give us a bit of time and we can use our magic on the weapons and shields to make them sturdier and less breakable."

"Perfect. Then let's go win a war."

The four of them left the tent to spread the news. As predicted, the Narnians were in shock from the dire news they had received. However, they quickly shoved it to the side to fight for their land. They would take the time to mourn their beloved leader later, when all of this would be over.

While Peter and the Centaur started to hatch out a plan, the three knights had gathered in a circle to devise their own strategy to protect the soldiers. They soon decided to separate the camp into three parts that each one of them would take.

First, they spread the word as to what they would be doing, giving an hour for the soldiers to decide what weapon, shield and armor they would be using. Then, they went throughout the camp to cast and spell what was needed.

To try and lift up the mood, they even started to sing one of Hogwart's songs that they had learned. The added bonus being it was a shield spell to protect the camp and all non-combatants. Their voices mingled throughout the camp, clear and loud as if they stood side-by-side even if wasn't the case.

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Something wicked this way comes_

_Eye of newt, and toe of frog,_

_Wool of bat, and tongue of dog,_

_Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting_

_Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Something wicked this way comes_

_In the cauldron boil and bake_

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_Scale of dragon tooth of wolf_

_Witches mummy, maw and gulf_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Double, double toil and trouble_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble_

_Something wicked this way comes!_

Pretty soon, the little ones joined in the chorus, adding in their own little rhymes to the thing. Their voices and convictions reinforcing the adults smiled at the sight, their hearts lifting slightly at their children's antics.

During mid-morning, they were joined by Leia who's solemn gaze confirmed the dire news. She too joined the others in their efforts her light alto giving a more upbeat effect to the song.

When the noon bell rang, everything was complete. The whole camp ate modestly, the nerves clenching their stomachs. They marched to the Plains where their scouts had spotted the Witch's army amassing.

Once they were positioned, Peter sent out Grypha the Griffon and King of the winged folks to scout once more. He came back far quicker than anticipated, crying out three times to his subjects to warn them of their role.

He landed next to Peter's unicorn. "They come your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." He was breathless from his swift flight.

"Numbers do not win a battle." General Oreius stated.

"No," Peter agreed reluctantly, "but I bet they do help."

Brian chuckled next to them, Leia being among the foot-soldiers on the ground. He was riding a beige horse, she was without a mount. Edmund was with the archers, while Michael stayed behind to heal the wounded. "Do not worry Peter, trust in yourself, the strategy and pray that we win."

They watched the Witch's army marching forward, the enemies amassing in the horizon accompanied by the sounds of trumpets of war. Their leader impressive dressed in dazzling white on a shining silver chariot pulled by two vicious looking white polar bears. She was also wearing Aslan's mane around her neck. Up front was her General Minautor, bellowing his troops in order.

The sound that the opposing made chilled the Narnians to the bones. They knew that the Witch wouldn't take any prisoners. It was either fight or die.

Peter rose his sword in the air, the horns sounding behind him. The opposing army growled and hollered. The Minautor cried out "Charge" among his goblins, dwarves, lycanthropes and cyclops started to run across the plain, where the Wild Beasts stood across them.

Behind the Wild Beasts were the fauns and other foot soldiers while the archers took the high ground. After a while, Peter slashed his sword slightly down to signal the first phase of the attack. Edmund repeated the signal so that the bombardment could commence.

Peter had taken the idea of the flying bombs, from back home, to use it here in Narnia. That very morning, he had tasked a group to gather great big rocks that the avians could carry and drop them on the Witch's army. They decimated the first wave badly before the flying creatures were attacked by the enemy archers.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked his friends.

"Always." General Oreius answered.

"Of course, Sire." Brian told his friend.

They started to charge, the centaurs, cavaliers and the fastest of the Wild Beasts going fast. For a brief instead, everything was silence before the clashing sounds of two armies met. It was fast, furious, chaotic. You could only concentrate on yourself, try to not attack an enemy. Peter didn't know how Brian was doing it, but wherever he turned the other Knight was there, beside him, wielding both sword and wand in the melee.

Then, a fire arrow exploded in the sky. From the sky came the phoenix Suzaku who forced the Witch's army to be separated from Peter's. Peter sounded the fallback signal to the rocks. The Witch followed after them, soon to be greatly reduced with the archers.

By some strike of misfortune, Ginarrbrik wounded the unicorn that carried Peter. Bringing the young prince down on the ground. Edmund was to far from the area to reach his brother in time, who had foolishly kept at the rear to protect as many Narnians as possible in some noble act. How Edmund wished he had learned to apparate like Leia so help his brother.

Brian, Oreius and a Rhino saw what had happened amidst the confusion. They turned back, nodded at each other and ran towards their future King to protect him from the Witch and her army.

"STOOOOOP" Peter cried out but it was to no avail. All three of them were ready to fight to the death.

The Rhino charged forward, creating a path for the Centaur and the Wizard. Then, when he tripped, the two others jumped over him to continue the fight. For some reason, Brian had sheathed his sword and was only using his wand to petrify, maim and stop the enemy while the General killed the General.

Brian got separated from Oreius by the onslaught of enemies. That was why he missed the petrifying of the good Centaur General by the Witch. Seeing that he was much nearer Peter now, he doubled back to protect Edmund's brother. Using his magic, he shielded two griffins who tried to attack the Witch. Making sure that they weren't hurt by their landing.

Seeing that the battle was getting out of control, Peter shouted to his brother. "Edmund! There is to many of them! Get the girls and go back home!"

Mr. Beaver tried to pull Edmund away, following Peter's orders. He succeeded partially, getting the brunet up before said boy stopped. He started to go forward.

"Peter said to go!" Protested Mr. Beaver.

"Peter is not king yet." Edmund jumped from ledge to ledge to get to his target: the White Witch. "Jadis!" He shouted at her. "I challenge you to a single combat."

The Witch laughed at the pitiful boy in front of her. "Oh? You don't have any magic, Edmund. Why would you challenge me to a battle?"

Around them, a circle formed as the clamor slowed to a halt. Brian was holding back Peter, the latter struggling to reach his brother.

"That is where you are wrong, Witch." Edmund brought out his wand, brandishing it. "Let me show you."

Pointing at her sword, he shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" Her sword went flying in the air to bury itself in the ground far away. "Beware of the Ophiuchus, Milady." The last word came out mockingly as he bowed just like in a wizard's duel, not that the Witch was aware of such manners. "For we are not a kind that forgive and forget easily."

Edmund's smirk wasn't recognizable for Peter. Face blank, back straight, eyes gleaming, … his brother had transformed into someone he didn't know at all.

"En garde." Edmund shouted, taking the classic position for an educated wizard of high standards. That is to say, his wand-hand straight in front while the other was behind to show he wasn't hiding another wand.

It was then that Jadis, the False Queen of Narnia, also known as the White Witch, realized that she had bitten off more than she could chew. The little boy, the unremarkable Son of Adam was proving to be something much fiercer than her previous dead one.

She was in trouble.

**An: Well, what do you guys think? Stay tune for the next part, which should be coming out in summer. My exams will be starting very soon, hence why I'll be spending less time on . **

**Leave a little review if you can. =)  
**


End file.
